Accidental Communication
by KaylaRann
Summary: The Smart Phone is invented and introduced a few weeks before Tris' choosing ceremony. 'Four.4' accidentally add's Tris on 'Communicate' the text communication program on their phones. It may be the greatest mistake he ever makes. Will Tris' mysterious Dauntless boy be able to convince her Dauntless is where she belongs? - Will include some great lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: ****The Smart Phone is invented and introduced a few weeks before Tris' choosing ceremony. 'Four.4' accidentally add's Tris on 'Communicate' the texting program on their phones. It's the best mistake he ever makes. Will Tris' mysterious Dauntless boy be able to convince her Dauntless is where she belongs? - Will include some great lemony goodness. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or it's characters. (As you know) I just play with them and make them do dirty things ;)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Tris POV**

Every member of Abnegation had gathered at the Hub this morning, even us children had been given this morning off school for the special event. This morning our leaders were given the newest technological breakthrough; Erudite has called it a Smart Phone. Leave it to Erudite to claim even their inventions are intelligent. We have not been told a great deal, that is why we are all here now to sit a two hour seminar that will teach us all about the Smart Phone. It isn't ideal, though I would be doing much the same thing if I were at school at the moment.

There is an upside to this seminar; at the conclusion every member in all factions above the age of fourteen will be given a Smart Phone. Every faction is having their own seminar in their personal headquarters as the Smart Phone will be something different for every faction.

All members of Abnegation are seated in the room used for the choosing ceremony, as the Hub is the Abnegation headquarters. A representative from Erudite is doing our Seminar, he is one of the scientist that aided in the development of the Smart Phone. He wears a dark blue suit, his blond hair is slicked back and his glasses distort his eyes, making them appear larger than they really are.

He explains to us that the Smart Phone will not be a selfish object to have as it will aid us in helping others. He has an example of each faction Smart Phone each with a plain black glass screen at the front that is activated simply by touch but everyone with different back; Abnegation – Silver, with the clasped hands emblem in a slightly darker grey, Erudite – Metallic dark blue, with the eye emblem in a lighter blue, Dauntless – Metallic black, with the flame emblem in a dark maroon, Candor – Metallic white, with the scale emblem in black and Amity – Metallic red with the tree emblem in yellow. They have very accurately accumulated the design to the factions.

The Erudite man, whose name is Charles, goes on to explain the features of the Smart Phone. It has several programs; _Locate_ - a program that is a map of the city so we can easily navigate around, it gives you instructions and has a data base of streets, sectors and specific buildings. _Communicate_, a program that allows us to interact with anyone else in the city using what Charles calls 'texting' and goes into detail explaining how you write by pressing buttons.

He also goes briefly into the three other programs we do not have on the Abnegation Smart Phone; _Game_ – a program that consists of several games you can play on your smart phone, _Tune_ – a program that plays music and finally _Picture_ – that takes photo's. We don't have personal games, music or photo's in Abnegation, these are all seen as self-indulgent.

Charles goes into intense detail on how to switch it on, switch it off, charge it and how to use the two programs we have. Charles is concluding his speech when I start to feel the excitement building up within me. I think of how much easier it will be to interact with my family with communicate and I will never get lost again with locate. It's always such an exciting prospect when Erudite invent something new. Charles also mentioned that we can talk to anybody in the city, anybody, not just those in your family or faction. I have never been permitted to speak to other factions. There could be nothing of importance I would need to say and engaging in meaningless conversation is selfish.

As the seminar is concluded we are instructed to one of 5 different stations that have out personal Smart Phones. I line up at desk 4 with my parents and my brother. We do not speak, it is unnecessary. We wait in the silent line, moving painfully slowly to the front. It is almost forty minutes later that we finally reach the desk. My parents are first to receive theirs, all they have to do is print their name a box to confirm they have picked up their Smart Phone. After my brother I print my name into the box below his. I step over to the person who hands me a box that Charles has told us will contain the device, its charger and all the instructions.

I walk home silently with my family, the curiosity is eating away at me.  
>"Okay, Caleb and Beatrice you may go to you rooms and set up your Smart Phones whilst I cook out dinner for tonight." My mother informs me. If I wasn't with my family I would have run, I would have been scolded for that though. We don't run in Abnegations, again, self-indulgent.<p>

When I get to my room I close the door and run over to my bed, opening the box. I pull out the Smart Phone. It fits comfortably in my hand, it's about the same size. The glass on the front is frosted and I can't see my reflection in it, this is a feature only found on the Abnegation phones. I pull out the white cord that plugs into the wall putting my Smart Phone 'on charge'. As it charges I read the instructions that tell me how to set it up.

For about an hour I set up my Smart Phone, I input the date and time, I input some personal details it asks for such as my age and name. I also set up my _communicate '_account', it will not allow me to use 'Beatrice' as my name because 'it is too close to my real name' which could apparently lead to privacy problems? It takes me a few attempts to get an approved name 'Tris.P'.

"Caleb, Beatrice, dinner is ready." My mother calls to us from downstairs. I get up and head down immediately, my brother a step behind me.  
>"What's your communicate name?" Caleb asks me.<br>"Capital T, lowercase r, i, s then a dot and a capital P." I inform him. I then open up my communicate and click on 'add user'.  
>"What's yours?" I ask.<br>"Capital C, the dot, capital P, lowercase r, i." He answers. I type ' ' into my communicate and add it. My parents have decided the rule that we are not allowed to use our Smart Phones at the kitchen table, so we all put then face down beside our plates to eat.

After dinner Caleb and I add our parents on communicate, 'Nat.P' and ' ', and they add us. We spend a small amount of time discovering the in's and out's of using Locate together then our parents send us upstairs to shower and go to sleep.

Caleb allows me to shower first. I take the two minute shower we are allowed per person each day in Abnegation and get into my sleeping clothes.

I am very surprised when I am getting into bed that my Smart Phone beeps, signalling activity. I look at a small message that has shown up says 'You have a user request on _communicate'. _This is very strange I already accepted all of my family. I open up the communicate program and see I have a request from someone called 'Four.4'. I have no idea who that is? I feel it would be rude for me to not accept, so I do.

I then send my first message with communicate. I click on 'Four.4' and a keypad shows up for me to type with.

**Tris.P: **Hello, may I ask who this is?

It is a few moments later that my phone beeps again, this is when I flick a small button that turns off the beeps and makes the phone vibrate instead as I am meant to be going to sleep.

**Four.4:** It's Four? This is Tristan right?

I am very confused until I realise that this person – who is apparently named after a number – has entered the wrong user name.

**Tris.P:** No, sorry.

I reply simply. I do not expect any more messages from this person so it is a surprise to me when I receive another.

**Four.4:** Oh... Sorry. Are you in Dauntless?

Dauntless? Is this person from Dauntless, woah, I've never spoken to someone from dauntless.

**Tris.P:** No.

I remember being excited to be able to speak with people from different factions.

**Four.4:** Really? I didn't know I could add people from different factions. What faction are you?

**Tris.P:** Abnegation.

**Four.4:** I'm Dauntless.

I'm incredibly interested to know more about this person from Dauntless. I've always been fascinated by their faction.

**Tris.P:** I guessed that. How old are you?

**Four.4:** 18, you?

**Tris.P: **16.

**Four.4:** You haven't gone through your choosing ceremony yet?

This person seems as curious about me as I am of them.

**Tris.P:** No. Not for another few weeks.

**Four.4: **Well, this is a very big year for you. Are you a guy?

**Tris.P:** Yes it is, and no, I'm a girl.

**Four.4: **Then 'Tris' isn't short for Tristan is it.

**Tris.P: **No it isn't. Is Four your real name?

**Four.4:** No, but that's what everyone calls me. I don't go by my real name. Is Tris short for something?

**Tris.P:** Yes, but I guess if you won't share than I won't. You can just call me Tris. Maybe I'll start going by that now.

**Four.4:** You don't seem very Abnegation.

**Tris.P:** Maybe I don't fit in.

**Four.4:** I know how you feel, neither did I.

**Tris.P:** You transferred to Dauntless?

**Four.4:** Yes, from Abnegation.

This person is from abnegation? They are eighteen, so they were here two years ago. I don't remember who transferred two years ago, I don't really keep track of things like that. This person is perking an interest in me I'm not supposed to have. No one can tell me off for having this conversation, no one knows about it?

**Tris.P:** You didn't like it here?

**Four.4:** No, I didn't. Do you?

**Tris.P:** I'm not sure.

**Four.4:** That sounds like a no.

I've never really thought about it? Did I like being Abnegation. I had thought about transferring to another faction on choosing day. I don't really fit in here, but I don't think I could leave my family. I love them.

**Tris.P:** I love my family. Wasn't it hard for you to leave your family?

**Four.4: **I wasn't very attached to my family.

**Tris.P:** I find that hard to believe.

**Four.4:** You wouldn't understand.

**Tris.P:** I don't think I would. My family are the most important thing to me.

I realise that I still don't know whether Four is a male or female.

**Tris.P:** Are you a male or female?

**Four.4:** Male or Female? You're abnegation is showing. I'm male.

With that simple statement things changed. It is very strange to talk to a boy. I don't often talk to people, but when I do, they are usually my family or females.

**Tris.P: **Why do people call you Four?

**Four.4:** There's a test in dauntless. I scored four, it's a very good score, actually the highest ever achieved. That's why.

**Tris.P:** Well, congratulations on being extraordinary.

**Four.4:** Thank you. Shouldn't you have been sent to bed by now?

I find it weird that he asked that, before I recall he's from abnegations and he would have once had the same sleeping rules that I currently abide by.

**Tris.P:** Yes, I was getting into bed when you sent me a request. I was curious.

**Four.4:** You just break all the rules, don't you? Seems like you belong in Dauntless more than you do in Abnegation.

This comment takes me aback. I've thought about the possibility of leaving Abnegation at the choosing ceremony, but I never thought of where I would go. Would I fit in Dauntless? I sure don't feel like I fit in here.

**Tris.P:** I don't know where I belong. However, I should probably go to bed. I do have school tomorrow.

**Four.4:** Ah, yes. I forgot you're still in school. Have a good sleep, I guess I shall talk with you tomorrow, if you want to.

**Tris.P:** I will talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well.

This is very strange. I do not want to go to sleep. I'd like to talk to this relative stranger, learn all about this mystery Dauntless boy, Four.

**What did you think?! I'm very excited for this new story. Please leave any feedback in the review section. :) **

**Also, interested in being my Beta? PM me. (Or if you want to have random chats about anything, anything at all.)**

**- Kayla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you're liking it and enjoy this! Chapter 3 will be up very soon, Rapid upload, first three chapters in 10 minutes! :O  
>_<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

**Tris POV**

"Beatrice. It is time to wake and prepare for school." My father calls through my door, waking me. It is 7:30am, the time that my father wakes my brother and I on his way to work, just like every morning.

I roll over in my bed and remember the events of yesterday. My new Smart Phone. Four.

I had a dream last night. I was sitting in a park with a faceless boy dressed in black; I was also in black. It was a simple yet powerful dream.

**Tris.P:** Good morning, Four.

It feels only polite to send him a morning greeting. Wishing him a good day, which I will do with all people I speak with on a regular basis, not that I speak to Four on a regular basis. Mind you, after our quick conversation last night I probably know him as well as I do our next door neighbour.

After sending the message I get dressed into my long grey shapeless robe, my grey cardigan and grey boots. I pick up my Smart Phone and put it in my pocket and head downstairs.

My usual morning ritual continues, my father has left for work after making breakfast. I join my mother and brother for breakfast. Caleb packs our lunch and my mother does my hair into its usual slick no-nonsense bun and Caleb and I catch the bus to school. When we get onto the bus, Caleb offers his seat to an elderly Abnegation woman and I feel my Smart Phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Four.4: **Morning. I don't miss those 7:30 wake ups! On the bus to school?

It's now just past 8am, it is a little eerie that he will pretty much know exactly what I'm doing all the time.

**Tris.P:** I'm use to it and yes I am. What are you doing?

**Four.4:** I'm having breakfast with my friends then off to work.

**Tris.P:** What is your job?

**Four.4:** I work in the control room. Keep an eye on the city.

**Tris.P:** That sounds interesting.

**Four.4:** Sometimes.

**Tris.P:** What's Dauntless like?

**Four.4:** That is a very vague question. Dauntless is very different from abnegation in many ways.

**Tris.P:** How?

**Four.4:** The food's better, the people are less boring, there's less order but still enough, there's a lot more black, I have friends here, It's much more free.

**Tris.P:** Am I boring? I apologise. I'd love a little more freedom in my life.

**Four.4:** We've already established that you're not the Abnegation normal. You don't bore me, you intrigue me, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you.

**Tris.P:** I don't think I have ever intrigued someone before.

**Four.4:** Let me guess, you often get told off for doing the wrong thing, speaking when you're not supposed to, not thinking to help when you should?

**Tris.P:** That is a surprisingly accurate description.

**Four.4:** I've been where you are once, we have a lot in common.

It saddens me to have to stop focusing on my phone to get off the bus and walk into school. When we get there we are informed that Smart Phones are not to be used during class or they will be confiscated, we are only too use them during our breaks.

I'm not able to reply to Four before my first class starts, I take in less information than usual. I'm stuck thinking about Four, wishing to reply to him. I'm very excited to finish my first class.

**Tris.P:** They have decided we can't use our Smart Phones during class. What about you, are you allowed to use yours at work?

He repiles quickly, before I get to my next class, which pretty much already answers my question without actually reading his reply.

**Four.4:** Well, I'm at work now. They said we can as long as in doesn't disrupt our working.

I pay even less attention through the second class of the day.

**Tris.P:** Well, you're luckier than me.

**Four.4:** Have you tired hangman?

**Tris.P:** I have no idea what you're talking about?

**Four.4:** The game?

**Tris.P:** Oh. We don't have games on our smart phones, only Communicate and Locate.

**Four.4:** I didn't even think about that. That's no fun at all, which seems right on point for Abnegation. I've become quite addicted to this game.

**Tris.P:** Well, maybe one day I'll be able to play it.

**Four.4:** Have you been thinking much about your choosing ceremony? It's only about 2 and a half weeks away isn't it?

I should be eating, we're on morning break at the moment, instead I am talking to Four, ignoring the plain crackers my brother packed us.

**Tris.P:** You've inspired a little more thinking than I thought I would need to do actually.

**Four.4:** What do you mean?

**Tris.P:** I didn't really think of leaving Abnegation before I started talking to you.

**Four.4:** Really? I've barley spoken with you and it's already obvious to me that you don't belong there. Even the fact that we're having this conversation, a conversation centred on you, shows me that you don't really belong in Abnegation. You're too curious and interesting.

**Tris.P:** Where do you think I belong?

**Four.4:** Well, I don't know you very well yet, but I'd say either Erudite or with me in Dauntless.

**Tris.P:** That is some interesting information.

**Four.4:** What do you look like?

This question seems odd. He would know that we aren't supposed to look at ourselves, it's vain. Through I steal glances when I can.

**Tris.P:** Like most Abnegation girls. We look a lot alike but I have blonde hair, greyish blue eyes, pale skin, I'm on the shorter scale height wise and I'm quite skinny.

**Four.4:** Another description you would never get from someone who should be in Abnegation.

**Tris.P:** What do you look like?

I'm actually very curious. When picture Four, all I see is a blur in Black.

**Four.4:** I have short brown hair, dark blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, I'm quite tall and muscular.

Might as well just say 'I'm attractive'. I'm not sure where that train of thought came from...

**Tris.P:** Do you have piercings and tattoo's?

**Four.4:** Piercings, no. My back is almost covered in tattoo's. You can't' see really tell when I wear a shirt though.

This somehow has me picturing Four... without a shirt on. Abnegation is very modest. Sometimes during the summer, the Dauntless boys I go to school with walk around without their shirts on. Most of the abnegation students instantly avert their eyes, I use to, then I got curious. The muscular ones were particularly eye catching. The bell goes signalling the third class of the day.

My third and forth classes are in the same room, therefore I don't get the chance to message Four back until lunch time. I sit at the lunch table with the other abnegation students who are only using their Smart Phone to add each other on _communicate_.

**Tris.P:** Did it hurt?

**Four.4:** Honestly, yes.

Four and I have a conversation about what he does at work for the rest of lunch. My last class drags on, but soon enough, school is over and I'm on the bus heading home, I spend the rest of my free time that afternoon and night talking to Four. I even stay up late again, almost an hour after my parents spend me to bed.

We talk about the differences between Abnegation and Dauntless. There's a lot to talk about, it really is so different. He also talks about his best friend Zeke, he tells me about Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna. Zeke's little brother, Uriah, who is my age and goes to school with me. I also grew very curious at the mention of Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, I couldn't stop myself asking if Four had a girlfriend, he didn't.

I finally give in to sleep, wishing Four a good night and he does the same. I dream about him again that night, although. I have a much better idea of what he looks like now.

Over the next few days I spend most of my free time talking to Four. My parents ask me who I'm, talking to and a said it was a girl I go to school with. My family would never approve of me talking to someone I don't know, especially a male, a dauntless male.

After the last few days I can't help but think I know Four better than most people in my life, possibly besides my family. We spend a lot of time talking about meaningless things, yesterday we mainly talked about school and work, the day before that it was mainly him talking about how the point system works in dauntless. We don't get points to spend in Abnegation, we get given what we need, nothing more. He also went into thorough description of a few different foods. He really seemed to like their cake and hamburgers.

It was now lunch time, we had spent most of today talking about what jobs there are to do in dauntless, he had told me they were limited, informed me a little of the positions available; fence guard, city guard, control room officer – which was Fours job, leadership and little less significant things.

**Four.4:** They offered me a leadership position, because I ranked highest in my initiation class.

**Tris.P:** Why didn't you take it?

**Four.4:** I don't like they way power can change people. I have seen it first hand, it's so corrupting.

**Tris.P:** I've never noticed that.

**Four.4:** I certainly did.

**Tris.P:** What are you doing tonight?

**Four.4:** Zeke's having a party in his apartment, so hanging out there after work.

**Tris.P:** What's a party like?

We don't have parties in Abnegation, we don't celebrate anything, not holidays or birthdays. Life is rather dull here. I haven't been speaking with Four for very long, but I'm already starting to crave the activity and freedom of Dauntless.

**Four.4:** I'm going to go to Zeke's place, along with a lot of our other friends, there will be loud music playing, everyone will be drinking, there will probably be some games.

**Tris.P:** Drinking alcohol I assume? I've heard of that, obviously I've never had it. What kind of games?

**Four.4:** Drinking games or dare games.

**Tris.P:** Dare games? I don't know what that is, but it sounds very Dauntless.

**Four.4:** Well, there's one that gets played all the time. Candor or Dauntless. You get asked and you choose one. If you choose Candor you have to answer a question truthfully, if you choose Dauntless you have to do something some one dares you to do.

**Tris.P:** That doesn't sound fun? I thought games were supposed to be fun?

**Four.4:** It's fun when it's not your turn, watching people make fools of themselves. Candor's a good way to find out things from people they wouldn't ordinarily tell you.

**Tris.P:** Candor or Dauntless?

**Four.4:** Are we playing?

**Tris.P:** Yes.

**Four.4:** Candor.

I think for a long while, what do I want to know about Four. Something I wouldn't ordinarily ask, something he wouldn't ordinarily answer.

**Tris.P:** Why don't you care for your family?

It takes him a long time to reply.

**Four.4:** My father was not kind to me.

**Tris.P:** What do you mean?

It's a strange concept that someone from Abnegation would be unkind to someone else.

**Four.4:** That's not how the game works. Candor or Dauntless.

**Tris.P:** Dauntless.

**Four.4:** I dare you to miss your last class, hide out in a closet or the toilets or something and talk to me instead.

I'd never purposely missed a class before. Though the idea was very exciting.

**Tris.P:** Okay. You are a terrible influence.

**Four.4:** I know :P

**Tris.P:** What is ':P'?

**Four.4:** Shauna sent me it today! It's a face, turn your head sideways. The dot's are eyes and the P is it sticking it's tongue out. I thought it was funny.

**Tris.P:** That is quite interesting. I'm hiding now. The bell is about to go and I'm not going to class!

**Four.4:** Such a rebel. You really don't belong in Abnegation.

**Tris.P:** When do you have work?

**Four.4:** Have we given up on Candor or Dauntless? I have the night shift, I don't start until after you've gone to sleep, it's only a short shift though, 4 hours.

**Tris.P:** I don't think we really need to play? If we ask each other question we'll answer them. If we ask each other to do something, we'll probably just do it.

**Four.4:** I guess so. :)

**Tris.P:** Is that a smile?

**Four.4:** Yes.

**Tris.P:** It's cute :)

**Four.4:** It is indeed.

**Tris.P:** When are you going to sleep if you have to work all night?

**Four.4:** Well, usually i'd be sleeping now. Maybe when you stop talking to me.

**Tris.P:** You're staying awake to speak to me?

**Four.4:** Yep.

**Tris.P:** You don't have to do that.

**Four.4:** It's hard to tell whether you really don't belong in abnegation sometimes, I'm not doing it for you, I enjoy talking to you.

**Tris.P:** You can't go without sleep.

**Four.4:** Sure I can, I've done it before.

**Tris.P:** If you say so.

**Four.4:** I do. What class are you missing?

**Tris.P:** Faction history, never really liked it much anyway.

**Four.4:** People don't tend to enjoy school.

**Tris.P:** Abnegation don't tend to enjoy anything.

**Four.4:** You made me laugh, that's a rare occasion for me. Good job :P

**Tris.P:** I'm glad you find me humorous. I've never considered myself 'funny' before.

**Four.4:** Because you weren't taught to consider yourself at all.

**Tris.P:** True.

**Four.4:** What job do you think you'd want if you were to come to dauntless?

**Tris.P:** It would depend on my ranking? I don't think I'd be ranked very high, I'd probably be put on fence guard.

**Four.4:** You're very logical sometimes. I really don't know where you'd fit.

**Tris.P:** Neither do I.

**Four.4:** I do find myself hoping you choose Dauntless sometimes though. I'd like to be able to meet you.

**Tris.P:** Really?

**Four.4:** Yeah, wouldn't you like to meet me?

**Tris.P:** Yes, I'd very much like to meet you.

**Four.4:** Don't let me influence your choice too much though. Although, I don't really think you belong in Abnegation.

**Tris.P:** The more I talk to you, the less I think I belong here too.

Just then the school bell goes, signalling the end of the day. I leave the bathroom and head to the bus. I check my Smart Phone while waiting for a bus.

**Four.4:** I think I might try get a few hours sleep. Maybe I'll talk to you before you go to bed.

**Tris.P:** Okay, have a nice rest. :)

Four's never slept thought the day before, it's strange not being able to talk to him. I actually get my homework done tonight. I've been neglecting it the last few days. It's my turn to prepare dinner, I'm glad I have things to keep me busy otherwise waiting for Four to wake up would make time go very slowly.

After dinner, showering and getting ready for bed it's just before I get into my bed that I get Four's message.

**Four.4:** I don't like night shift. I'm going to have to actually work rather than talking to you the whole time.

**Tris.P:** That does sound much less fun without adding me into the equation.

**Four.4:** Have you been doing math homework?

**Tris.P:** Yes actually.

**Four.4:** Sounds like it.

**Tris.P:** As boring as it will be without me. I'm going to have to go to sleep, I'm quite tired.

**Four.4:** Thats okay. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Goodnight.

**Tris.P:** Goodnight, Four. :)

**Please let me know what you're thinking!**

**Also, if you're looking for lemons, my story Our Love In Flames is quite popular for them :) (It's a the-war-never-happened version of divergent with some unique qualities, sex / pets / leadership.)**

**- Kayla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter I'll upload tonight, but hopefully I'll have some more up tomorrow or the next day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I do! :)  
>_<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

**Tris POV**

I continue to spend every moment I can speaking with Four. I know him better then even my own family now, we don't usually talk about ourselves in Abnegation. It's been almost two weeks that we've been speaking to each other. Four still hasn't told me much about his past here in Abnegation but I know almost everything about him now in Dauntless.

It's just after dinner, I've had my shower and gotten into bed. Though, I don't think I'll be going to sleep just yet.

**Tris.P:** I'm back :)

**Four.4:** Thats good. Did you enjoy your shower?

**Tris.P:** Yes, thank you.

**Four.4:** What was for dinner tonight?

**Tris.P:** Chicken and rice? What else.

**Four.4:** Of course.

**Tris.P:** What did you have for dinner?

**Four.4:** Roast beef and vegetables.

**Tris.P:** The food really does sound quite enticing.

**Four.4:** Yep. I highly recommend joining Dauntless just for the food.

**Tris.P:** I'll contemplate it.

**Four.4:** Your test is coming up soon.

**Tris.P:** You don't feel like helping me with it do you?

**Four.4:** I can't help you, it's not like a school test. There's no right or wrong answers, only choices. The choices you make will tell you which faction you belong in.

**Tris.P:** What if it tells me I belong in Abnegation?

**Four.4:** You can always stay there, I don't think it will though.

**Tris.P:** I've been hoping recently that it doesn't.

**Four.4:** What have you been hoping it will tell you?

**Tris.P:** I was always content here, I never knew a different way of life besides what I saw at school. You depict a life much more appealing than the one I live.

**Four.4:** I remember. I had regretted leaving Abnegation in the beginning, initiating was pretty difficult. Everything was so new to me.

**Tris.P:** What's initiation like?

**Four.4:** I'm not allowed to tell you that, in case you do choose to come to Dauntless.

**Tris.P:** There's so many things that fascinate me, things that I won't be able to discover here. Or at least I won't be able to for a long time.

**Four.4:** Like...?

**Tris.P:** Like alcohol and music and sex. What's sex like?

**Four.4:** That's a very blunt question. I wouldn't know though, I've never had sex. My friends always rave about it though, apparently it's pretty great.

**Tris.P:** You've never had sex?

**Four.4:** No. I've never been close enough to someone to have that kind of relationship with them. I'm not really big on physical contact, Abnegation still lingers in me.

**Tris.P:** I'm quite surprised by that.

**Four.4:** Most people are.

**Tris.P:** I like it. That you're waiting for someone special.

**Four.4:** I guess I am.

**Tris.P:** I better go to sleep.

**Four.4:** I think you go to sleep too early, but okay. :)

**Tris.P:** I'm sorry, I'm use to it. I'll talk to you first thing tomorrow :) Goodnight.

**Four.4:** Goodnight.

That night I dream of Four again, just like I have almost every night since I started talking to him. This dream is a first though, in my dream Four thinks I'm the someone special he's been waiting for and we do very inappropriate things to each other. I very much enjoy that dream.

The next few days go very quickly, as today grew closer Four kept reassuring me that there was nothing to be afraid about. The test wasn't final; I don't have to choose what the test tells me too.

The start of the school went as it normally does classes as usual. I was very anxious about the test despite Four's reassurance that it would be fine. After lunch we would be doing our tests, I spent all of lunch talking to Four.

**Tris.P:** What if I fail?

**Four.4:** I've already told you it's not that kind of test.

**Tris.P:** Yes, I know. And you can't tell me what kind of test it is. You follow a lot of rules for someone in Dauntless.

**Four.4:** You break a lot of rules for someone in Abnegation.

**Tris.P:** I'm scared.

**Four.4:** Don't be.

**Tris.P:** I know we don't have to follow the test, but I feel like I should. There's a reason they made the test.

**Four.4:** You need to do what you think you should.

**Tris.P:** I don't know what to do!

**Four.4:** I mean the choosing ceremony. The test is really nothing, you shouldn't be so afraid. Zeke says to stop being a pansycake.

**Tris.P:** You've told Zeke about me? What's a pansycake?

**Four.4:** Yes? Wasn't I allowed to? And a pansycake is just a Dauntless insult. He's just telling you to be brave.

**Tris.P:** How Dauntless of him.

**Four.4:** Well, it is to be expected from us. We are dauntless.

**Tris.P:** What if this test tells me I should go to Dauntless?

**Four.4:** I would like that.

**Tris.P:** I think I would too, but then I'd have to leave my family, I love my Family. But I don't like Abnegation.

**Four.4:** You're acting like this is your choosing ceremony, not just the test. It's obvious you still don't know what you want.

**Tris.P:** Exactly!

**Four.4:** The test will help, well it should.

**Tris.P:** I hope it does.

The bell sounds, indicating the end of lunch. All the 16 year olds are to stay in the cafeteria to sit the aptitude test. No matter how much Four attempts to reassure me. I'm still terrified, not of the test itself, of the result.

**Four.4:** Good luck, Tris. It'll all be fine.

**Tris.P:** Thank you. I will talk to you after the test.

Four seems to know the school timetable off by heart still. He must have an amazing memory. It is not long before I am called up. I barely notice what is going on around me, just enough to know where I am supposed to go. There are knots in my stomach; my mouth is dry and my breathing uneven.

I'm ushered into a mirrored room; in it is a chair - looking similar to that of a dentists - and a Dauntless woman.  
>"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." She says, "Have a seat, get comfortable, My name is Tori." I follow her instructions. I ask about her tattoo, she tells me it represents her overcoming her fear of the dark. I can't help but wonder, does she know Four? I don't ask. Then she hands me a vial of clear liquid. I question her about it, confused, she just tells me to drink it.<p>

This vial transmits me to a different place, a place within my own mind. Just as Four told me I would be I am faced with choices and I was, there was a dog, a child then I was on a bus with a man asking me questions. Then it was over.

I open my eyes and I'm back in the mirrored room on the reclined chair with Tori. She detaches as, she has a strange look on her face.  
>"That was perplexing. Excuse me, I'll be right back." She says, and leaves? That's not good, that can't be normal. Moments later she comes back in, I'm gripping the arms of my chair.<br>"I'm sorry to worry you. Beatrice, your results were inconclusive." She says, I can tell she's tense. She goes on to explain how the test works and how it didn't work on me. She goes on to explain that my results were Erudite, Abnegation... and Dauntless.

She then tells me that I am, Divergent? She says it in such a hushed tone I almost don't hear her, like it's a secret or a very bad thing. She then elaborates that it is, that under no circumstance am I permitted to tell anyone about it, that it is dangerous.

Four lied. He told me that there was nothing to worry about. I am very worried now. Tori sends me home early, she has put doubt in my mind a fear in my bones.

**Four.4:** It wasn't so bad was it?

**Tris.P:** I can't tell you how it went. But, it didn't go well.

**Four.4:** What do you mean?

**Tris.P:** I can't tell you.

**Four.4:** Okay, sorry. Did it help at all with your decision.

**Tris.P:** No.

If anything it made things worse, I could fit in either of the two I was contemplating, Abnegation and Dauntless. Not only that though, now they go though Erudite in the mix. I'm only halfway home when I realise, I don't think Erudite was ever an option. It's still Abnegation or Dauntless.

If I stay in Abnegation I will get to stay with my family and continue to live the same routine life I have lived for the last 16 years. I don't like it here though, I don't really fit in and I hate the rules and the routine.

If I transfer to Dauntless I abandon my family, the only life I know. I choose 'faction before blood'. Then there's Four...

**Four.4:** Well, that's no good. I guess you have a big night of thinking ahead of you..

**Tris.P:** Yes, I do.

**Four.4: **Would you like me to leave you to it?

**Tris.P:** No, I think you may be the only thing keeping me sane at the moment.

**Four.4:** You shouldn't worry so much. I know it's a big decision but there's only 5 options, it could be worse.

**Tris.P:** I've narrowed it down to two.

**Four.4:** I'd say I have a good guess of the two. I may be being vain though.

**Tris.P:** I don't think so.

**Four.4:** I'm very excited by the thought that I may get to meet you.

**Tris.P:** It is quite exciting, you're probably the best friend I have and I've never even met you.

**Four.4:** I dream about you sometimes.

**Tris.P:** Really?... I dream about you sometimes too.

**Four.4:** Crazy isn't it. Dreaming of someone you're never met. We went on a wonderful adventure last night, rode the train to a dragon's den and fought it.

**Tris.P:** Did we now, I can't imagine we won.

**Four.4:** Of course we did. I'd never let a measly dragon hurt you.

This is a turn of events. I found it very strange that I was dreaming of Four, inappropriate even. Now I find out he's been dreaming of me too? His dream was very different to mine last night... my dream last night was definitely inappropriate. I've never thought of a boy in that way before.

**Tris.P:** Have you kissed a girl before?

**Four.4:** As a dare. I've never really properly kissed a girl before. Just a peck on the lips. Why's that?

**Tris.P:** Just curious.

**Four.4:** Something that's come up in your dreams is it? ;)

**Tris.P:** Possibly.

**Four.4:** I was just being a smartass... has it really?

**Tris.P:** Honestly, yes it has.

**Four.4:** Who was I kissing?

**Tris.P:** Funnily enough, someone you've never met.

**Four.4:** I've had a few dreams like that...

**Tris.P:** About me?!

**Four.4:** Yes, you.

**Tris.P:** You don't even know me?

**Four.4:** I think I know you about as well as I do any of my other close friends, I talk to you more than I talk to Zeke.

**Tris.P:** That's very surprising to hear.

**Four.4:** Should I apologise for dreaming these kinds of things?

**Tris.P:** Only if I should be too.

**Four.4:** I'm sure your dreams are a bit more... tame, than mine.

This is a very exciting prospect. I think back to my dream last night...

_Four had snuck into the school, he found me and pulled my into a closet. He stared down at me for a moment before he crushed his lips to mine, hungry and needy. I returned the same enthusiasm. He pushed me against the wall and his hands started to roam all over my body, his hands pulled up my grey Abnegation robes and his fingers slipped under the elastic of my underwear and..._

I woke up. It was the first dream I had that was even remotely sexual. I woke up with a strange feeling that I really wanted to have Four there with me in my bed... I definitely shouldn't have been thinking about that. I wouldn't call that dream 'tame'.

**Tris.P:** I'm not sure about that.

**Four.4:** Is there a dirty side to this seemingly innocent Abnegation girl?

**Tris.P:** Wouldn't you like to know.

**Four.4:** Yes. Yes, I would.

Four has never really held anything back, but this was different from our usual conversation, dirty dreams about each other? That is definitely something that hasn't come up in the past. The most we have gotten into 'sexual conversation' was when I asked if he had ever had sex before.

**Tris.P:** Maybe someday soon you'll know.

**Four.4:** Have you ever been kissed before?

**Tris.P:** No.

**Four.4:** May I pose a hypothetical situation.

**Tris.P:** If you wish to do so.

**Four.4:** What would you do if I were to kiss you, hypothetically.

**Tris.P:** Hypothetically... What are my options?

**Four.4:** Uh... Slap me, kiss me back... or run away screaming.

**Tris.P:** Maybe a little bit of all three, I don't know what it's like to be kissed. I don't know how I'd feel about it.

**Four.4:** I'd just like to let you know that I do not believe you belong in Abnegation. Not at all, I think you'd fit in much better here with me.

**Tris.P:** Is that so?

**Four.4:** Yes.

**Tris.P:** So, obviously there's no need for me to make a decision tomorrow, it's already been made for me?

**Four.4:** See look at all the stress I saved you!

**Tris.P:** You're funny. I'll take your opinion into consideration, but I can't guarantee anything.

**Four.4:** I can always hope.

**_  
>So...? Tell me all the things in your brain! Whatever it might be, I hope it's positive though...<strong>

**I hope your excited for her decision, I know your like 'Ohmagawd, so predictableeee, she going to Dauntless bitchezz.' I know what your thinking. Maybe she'll go join Amity just for the f*** of it? You never know ;)  
>Stay tuned in the next day or two for the new chapters!<strong>

**- Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... I have Beta's! :D Thank you so much to Ractre1127 and fourtrislover4!  
>This long and awaited chapter is finally here and it's a big one! I really hope you like it.<strong>

**Chapter 4:**

**Tris POV**

My brother had come home and asked me why I had left early and I explained that I was sick, just like Tori told me too. Our parents had left us alone in our rooms to 'think' in the afternoon and they prepared dinner for us. At dinner we listen to our parents talk, it dawned on me that this may be the last time I sit down to eat a meal with my family. Possibly the last time I eat this plain Abnegation dinner of chicken and rice. Will it be?

I think I could adapt to either lifestyle; the dull, organised and safe Abnegation or the exciting, chaotic and risky Dauntless. I definitely liked the idea of living in Dauntless more, I just don't know how I can leave my family.

After we finish dinner, my parents send me to bed.

**Tris.P:** What are you doing tonight?

**Four.4:** Setting up for the initiates tomorrow and all the Dauntless going to the ceremony tomorrow are having party tonight.

**Tris.P:** Why are you setting up for the initiates?

**Four.4:** I've been asked to be an instructor this year. I'll be training them.

**Tris.P:** Really? So, hypothetically if I were to join Dauntless tomorrow... you'd be training me?

**Four.4:** I'm not sure. The initiates will be split into transfers and Dauntless-born. I'm not sure which group I'll have. But yes, it's possible.

**Tris.P:** What would you be training me to do?

**Four.4:** I can't tell you that.

**Tris.P:** Fair enough. Well I guess we'll have to wait and see what I choose tomorrow.

**Four.4:** Well, even though it may not happen. I'm very excited that I may get to meet you tomorrow. I very much enjoy talking with you, this is definitely the closest I've ever been to someone I've never met.

**Tris.P:** I second that entire statement.

**Four.4:** Well, I guess you should probably get some sleep. No matter what you choose tomorrow, it's going to be a big day.

**Tris.P:** Yes it will be. Goodnight, Four.

**Four.4:** Goodnight, Tris.

I am awakened not by my father's voice, as I have been almost every day for the last 11 years. I wake up on my own accord, I check my phone for the time, it's 10:04am. My parents have allowed me to sleep in. We do not go to school today, we don't go back to school ever again. Today is the day of the choosing ceremony, which is in less than two hours.

We are all seated in the hub, Marcus Eaton has just made his speech about the importance of this day and has called the first name. I am still yet to make my decision , even when they call my brother's name. My breathing catches in my throat when his blood falls into the water and he chooses Erudite. I did not see this coming, he fit in here more than I ever did and he chose to leave us... how could I possibly stay in Abnegation if my selfless brother didn't even fit in here? On the other hand how could I let my parents lose both of their children in one day.

"Beatrice Prior" Marcus calls my name. I hesitate before standing, my parents are still in shock from my brothers decision. I love them, I love them so much...

I walk to the front and grasp the knife Marcus hands me, and make a deep cut in my hand and clasp my hand closed. I step over to the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls to my left. In the smooth grey stones I see the parents I love, the people that raised me. In the lit coals I see a figure, deep blue eyes and short brown hair. Four.

My hand pushes forward and the droplet of blood forms at the base of my clasped hand, I shift my hand and the droplet of blood falls.

Sizzling on the lit coals.

"Dauntless." Marcus announces.

A loud roar erupts from the crowd of Dauntless behind me as I walk over to them to take my place at the back with the other initiates.

I did it. I chose, I chose to leave my parents. I loved them, but I couldn't let that determine the rest of my life, I couldn't live that same routine for the rest of my life, putting everyone else before myself.

I am brought back to reality when the people around me start to move towards the stairs; Marcus has dismissed us. We are going to Dauntless, I am going to dauntless... I am going to Four.

I run, speeding past the other initiates, everyone follows my example and soon there are deafening footsteps chasing me down the stairs. I have never run before, it is exhilarating. I'm not very fast, the Dauntless have much more experience than I, soon racing forward in front of me.

The Dauntless come to a stop by the train track, I hear the horn before I see the train. It isn't slowing. 'The train doesn't stop for us.' Four had told me once. The train approaches and the dauntless start to run along the tracks, the way the train is heading. I follow their lead.

It was a first and definitely a struggle, but I had just gotten on a moving train. I had immediately taken a seat to stop from falling out the open train door. I'm about to get out my phone and check my communicate when the girl next to me speaks. She is from Candor, we introduce ourselves but I have more important things on my mind.

**Four.4:** Curiosity is killing me!

I don't reply. Not yet. I can't ruin the surprise. What will I do when I see Four? Will I be able to pick him out? Will he know it's me? Will he embrace me, just say 'hi'... ignore me?

"They're jumping." A voice calls. I'm brought back to my current situation. I look out the open door to see people jumping from the train onto a roof, seven stories high. First, I actually have to make it to Four alive to find out.

Almost everyone has jumped, we are in the last train carriage, we are the last. Christina, the Candor girl, asks me to hold her hand to give her the courage to jump, I do... and we jump. The impact with the roof was unpleasant.

Our attention is quickly focused to a Dauntless man who introduces himself as a leader, Max. He tells us the only way into Dauntless is to jump off this roof, really? It was terrifying enough to jump _onto_ the roof.

"Who's first?" He asks.  
>"Me." I reply with barely any hesitation. As I step up onto the ledge, my heart skips a beat, I can't see to the bottom of the whole in a building we are supposed to jump through. I know Four is somewhere down there though.<p>

I wish I wasn't wearing these stupid abnegation clothes. I hear voices say things behind me, but they don't register. I take of my excessively large cardigan and I am left in only my grey dress.

I jump.

The wind rushes past me, loud in my ears. I bite my lips to suppress the scream. I never stopped to think I could be falling to my death, surely something with save me at the bottom.

It does. I hit something, it's not soft, but it's not hard. It catches my weight and bounces me back. It's a net. I laugh, just at all the things I have done today. I've done more daring and interesting things in the past hour than I have done in my entire life.

The net jolts and I am rolled to the edge where a hand reaches out to grasp mine and helps me down from the net.

I look up and I am swimming in breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes. The man has short brown hair, he's muscular and impossibly attractive.

"What's your name?" He asks. This couldn't possibly be him... I pause, what if it is, he'd know me as...  
>"Tris." I answer. His eyes go wide.<br>"Tris?" he asks. I see something in his eyes, recognition? He fits the description, but he couldn't possibly be...  
>"Four?" I ask.<p>

His lips are against mine. I am frozen, this is Four. Each of his hands on either side of my face, his warm soft lips pressed up against mine. I return the kiss. This hypothetical situation he posed... I didn't think it would ever actually happen.

It can't be possible that this gorgeous man is Four. This man couldn't have found anything interesting about me, he couldn't have dreamt about me... But I can still feel his lips on mine, it must be true.

He pulls his lips from mine and looks into my eyes, he just stares at me for a moment, then smiles.  
>"You didn't slap me or run away screaming." he informs me, I laugh. His lips are back on mine in a second, cutting off my laugh.<br>"Uh... Four?" A voice asks uncomfortably from behind us. His lips break away from mine again.  
>"Sorry." He apologises, not looking away from me, but I'm pretty sure he's apologising to the person behind us.<br>"Announcement?" The voice asks.  
>"First jumper," Four calls loudly and smiles, "Tris!" A huge applause comes from all around us, a few whistles.<p>

Moments later I see the net catch a figure, Christina.  
>"You," Four says, quickly kissing me on the lips. "Stay put." He says as he turns to help Christina down from the net, he sends her down into the crowd. Four turns to the crowd and focus' on someone.<br>"Zeke, come up here." he calls. A tall, dark skinned guy comes up the stairs leading down to the crowd, taking two at a time. He looks over to me and winks.  
>"Nice to meet you finally, Tris." he says. "Now he might shut up about you." he says gesturing to Four with his head.<br>"Help the initiates down." He orders Zeke. He turns to me, grabbing my hand, smiling and pulling me into the crowd. People look at us in a very funny way, especially Christina, but pulls me straight past them.

He pulls me into an empty corridor and turns back to me. His lips are on mine again. His hand on my hips. My hands reach out to wrap around his back.  
>"I'm sorry." he says, looking down, touching his forehead to mine. "I don't know why I can't stop doing that." he admits. I chuckle.<br>"I don't mind." I say with a smile, I never belonged in Abnegation. A huge grin spreads across my face.  
>"I can't believe it's actually you." he says, his voice is deep and alluring. "You are so much more beautiful then I had imagined." he adds. I feel heat form in my cheeks as they blush.<br>"Not too bad yourself." I reply, he laughs and brings his lips back to mine.  
>"Four?" It's the same person from the net. They are starting to irritate me, they can have him when I'm done. It saddens me when he does break the kiss.<br>"Yes?" he asks.  
>"You kind of should come with me to talk to the initiates... not just this one." The girl says. Four huffs and rolls his eyes, grabbing my hand.<br>"Come on." he says as he pulls me back out to the crowd. I can see all of the initiates gathered to the side, the crowd beginning to disperse. We walk through the gathered initiates and Four drops my hand to leave me at the front of the group and walks to join the girl that keeps interrupting us, that stands in front they lead us down a tunnel.

"This is where we divide," Lauren states. Divide? No, I don't want to leave Four. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me, I assume you don't need a tour of the place." she smiles as the Dauntless-born initiates follow her out. I smile widely when I realise I get to stay with Four.  
>"Most of the time I work in the control room," I knew that. "But for the next few weeks I am your instructor, My name is Four." Four tells us.<br>"Four? Like the number?" Christina asks.  
>"Yes," Four answers, "Is there a problem.?"<br>"No."  
>"Good." Four replies curtly, I've never seen an irritated side of Four before, well it's not as if I've seen much of him now is it? Four continues to speak about a 'pit' and Christina interrupts him again. He isn't happy about it. He comes over to Christina who stands next to me and looks down at her intimidating.<br>"What's your name?" he asks, his voice dark and obviously irritated.  
>"Christina." she replies, almost a squeak.<br>"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," Four's voice is cruel and annoyed; I don't know how I somehow find it still rather alluring. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" Christina nods. Four looks over to me, his face softens, a smile almost finding his lips. He turns and continues to lead us further through the tunnel.

"So... what's the deal with you and the jerk?" Christina whispers as we follow behind Four.  
>"He's not a jerk. I doubt you'd be nice to him if he was laughing at you." I protest, Four's not a jerk, he was just frustrated by what Christina said.<br>"Okay fine. That wasn't nice of me to laugh. But, what's going on with you two?"  
>"I know him." I say simply.<br>"I can tell..." she says suggestively.

Our conversation is cut off when Four open a set of double doors to 'The Pit', it is very accurately named. He showed us around specifically stopping to warn us about the possible danger of the Chasm. He then leads us into what I assume to be the dining hall.

He sits at a mostly empty table and we join him, I take my spot right next to him. I look to the table to see meat patty's, buns and sauce.  
>"So, I finally get to try a hamburger?" I ask as I start to put food on my plate, Four laughs.<br>"Yes you do. You might even get to try some cake if you're lucky." he says, taking a bite of his hamburger.  
>"Well, I did only come for the food." I joked. I took my first bite of Dauntless food. It was amazing.<br>"I told you." Four says confidently. I chuckle.  
>"So, how do you know each other?" Christina pipes up, beside me. We both turn to her, would Four care if I told her the truth?<br>"Communicate." he answers, Obviously not.  
>"The phone program?" Christina asks.<br>"Yes." I confirm.  
>"That's crazy. So, you guys planned this?" she asked.<br>"No, I hadn't decided on dauntless until after Marcus called my name." I say. I look to Four and he's looking down at his food, he looks almost... pained?

The doors to the dining hall smash open, rebounding off the walls as a man walks through. He has multiple piercings and quite frankly, looks very intimidating. He walks straight to our table.  
>"Four." he greets curtly.<br>"Eric." Four replies.  
>"Max needs to see you." Eric says, looking over to me, then back down to Four. Max... The leader? I really hope that I haven't gotten Four into any kind of trouble. Four leans over to me, brushing his lips along me jaw as he leans in to whisper.<br>"I'll be back as soon as I can be." he whispers and places a chaste kiss on my cheek before following Eric out of the room. I watch him walk away until the doors close behind him. The first thing I do is get out my phone.

**Tris.P:** What's going on?

I wait a few minutes, but he doesn't reply.

Christina starts up a conversation with two other initiates sitting across from us at the table, I can't seem to take my mind off Four. Is he in trouble, if he is, what will they do to him? I'm starting to panic after he's been gone about ten minutes when someone takes the seat next to me. I look up expecting Four, but that's not who I'm greeted with.

"Hey, hey Trissy." It's Zeke.  
>"Trissy?" I question. He just shrugs with a grin.<br>"Went and got my boy in trouble, did ya'?" he asks.  
>"Did I?" I ask, genuine guilt apparent on my face. Zeke's face is no longer joking.<br>"Oh, I don't think he's actually in trouble. But if he is it's not your fault." He reassures me.  
>"I don't believe that." I admit. Of course it's my fault, I came here and messed with the way things work.<br>"I'm pretty sure they're just talking about the instructor job, Eric took Lauren too." he tells me. I didn't think of that, I'm not sure what goes on through initiation but it's quite obvious that Four would be bias towards me. I look over to Zeke who's wearing a reassuring smile.

When Four re-enters the dining hall his face his fallen, he looks disappointed. He comes to take his seat next to me. Zeke and I had a short conversation about hamburgers before he 'had to get back to work'.  
>"I'm not allowed to rank you." he says.<br>"Rank?" I ask, confused.  
>"Through training the instructor will rank you, for jobs, remember?" he ask, I do then recall the conversation we had about the ranking you get during initiation determining what job you will have in the future.<br>"I guess you could be a little bias." I say. "Do you still get to be my instructor?" I ask.  
>"Yes. But they're going to send someone in to 'supervise'," he says, making air quotes with his fingers. "So that I don't favour you in anyway." he adds. He still seems so down.<br>"Who's supervising?" I ask.  
>"Eric." He spits. It's quite obvious he does not like Eric. I have only ever seen him once, never had a conversation with him and I didn't know anything about him, but I already had a slight dislike of the man. "He'll be ranking you all as well. Him and Lauren." He doesn't seem happy about this.<br>"You're not in trouble though are you?" I ask.  
>"No. Just stuck with Eric everyday for the next month." he sighs and stands.<br>"Transfer initiates, follow me." he says as he turns to leave, I quickly follow, trailed by the other transfer initiates.

Four leads us down winding hallways until he brings us into a large dorm. There are six bunk beds lined along the walls.  
>"This is where you will be staying for the duration of your initiation." Four tells us. The air is damp and the smell is earthy. At the end of the room there is a table with a very large pile of black material. "That's your clothes for now, go get them." All of the girls rush over to the pile and start picking through decisively. "You are free to do as you wish, I will be here at eight am tomorrow to begin training, so I suggest you don't stay up all night." he announces before grabbing my wrist and pulling me over to him, all the others have gone to rummage through the pile of clothing.<br>"I think you should make some friends with the other initiates, it'll help you through initiation." he says before placing a quick kiss to my lips, "But I do expect you to reply to my messages." he says with a wink before exiting the room.  
>"Tris! Get over here, there's going to be nothing left for you!" I hear Christina call, so I hurry to her side. She places a few items in my arms. "These are too small for me, but they should fit you." She admits.<br>"Thank you." I say politely. I've never been able to pick my clothes before, there's so many different materials and styles. There's dresses, pants, jeans, skirts, shirts, jackets, shoes and more; everything we could need. I rummage to find a pair of shoes to fit me, and a nice warm jacket. It gets quite cold in the dark Dauntless halls.

Everyone has gotten their clothes and fought over beds. I'm sharing a bunk with a boy named Al. I have the top, aligned with Christina who has the top bunk next to me, sharing the bottom is a boy named Will.

"These pants are too tight." I huff as a struggle to pull up a pair of pants that hug my thin legs in a death grip.  
>"They're supposed to be, they're skinny jeans." Christina tells me.<br>"Why would they make them so tight?" I ask.  
>"To show off your legs and your ass." Christina says. I didn't really have much of either. My legs were short and thin, my butt not particularly large either. It was a nice night, not too warm or too cold. I put on a black singlet - just as an extra layer - before putting a loose thin shirt over the top that hung off my shoulder. On the front of the shirt was a picture of a skull, and a few other things scattered in the back ground. This outfit shouted 'look at me' I'd worn nothing like this before. We weren't allowed clothes like these in Abnegation, especially anything with graphics on them.<br>"Your style's not so bad for a stiff." Christina says, I'm not sure whether to feel insulted or complemented.

Christina, Will and Al are having a conversation about Erudite and Candor when I check my phone.

**Four.4:** How is everything?

**Tris.P:** It's good I guess... I still can't believe I'm here. That I've met you... that I had my first kiss today.

**Four.4:** You had a lot of first kisses today.

**Tris.P:** That's true. Where did you run off to?

**Four.4:** Just covering in the control room for someone while they're on their dinner break.

**Tris.P:** You're still working and training us?

**Four.4:** Not really, just dinner shift fill, only an hour.

**Tris.P:** What is there to do in Dauntless when you're not around.

**Four.4:** You could always get a tattoo ;)

I know he's being sarcastic, but it seems like something I could do. He told me it hurt, but I'm sure with all the risky things Dauntless do I'm going to have to grow a pain tolerance.  
>"We should get tattoos." I state. Christina, Will and Al all look at me.<br>"_You _want to get a tattoo?" Will asks.  
>"Yes." I reply. I do, I want to have something that ties me to this faction, I want to learn to deal with pain. I think I want to just because Four suggested it.<br>"Let's do it!" Christina says encouragingly.

We run to the pit in excitement that turned into a race. Christina wins, she's ridiculously quick, but I'm only seconds behind her, Will close on our tail and Al lagging somewhere behind us. When we get to the pit I see a familiar face, which is strange because I don't know many Dauntless members, it doesn't take me long to realise it's the lady that did my aptitude test, Tori.

"Hello." I say in greeting, her face is a mix of confusion and concern.  
>"Hi, Tris." she responds. She remembers who I am? I guess my aptitude was fairly memorable. I'm curious about the topic she arose at my test, my being Divergent. I decided she made it quite clear it was dangerous, as curious as I am, It's probably best that I just keep my curiosity to myself until it becomes a problem... would it become a problem?<p>

Just then a picture on the wall catches my eye. Birds, black flying birds. As a child I was fascinated by them, I always wanted to know what it was like to fly. There were three birds flying in a row, bold and free. I grab the picture off the wall and walk over to Tori who is sitting in her tattoo station using her smart phone.

"I'd like this one." I say hand her the birds.  
>"Ravens?" she asked.<br>"Yes, please." I nod.  
>"Any special meaning?" she asks. I look down to the ravens and I picture them as a family, then my family. One raven for every member of my family that I lost.<br>"My past." I answer simply. We aren't supposed to be attached to our family if we leave them, 'faction before blood'.

**Tell me all your thoughts! I really ****_love_**** to hear from you, every review I get makes me all excited and giddy. ^-^**

**-Kayla.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I absolutely love all of your reviews, seriously, each one makes me feel all giddy and makes all the hours spent in front of the computer worth it!  
>I make some crazy mistakes when I write, Thank you to my Beta Ractre1127 for picking up on them!<br>I know you were missing their communicate banter, so I blessed you with some more ;)**

_ . . . . . . . . .:(_

**Chapter 5:**

**Tris POV**

I walk with Christina, Will and Al back to our room staring at the birds flying across my collar bone when I remember I never replied to Four.

**Tris.P:** That was a terribly painful idea you had.

**Four.4:** You got a tattoo?!

**Tris.P:** Yes I did.

**Four.4:** What is it?

**Tris.P:** What's yours?

**Four.4:** I'll show you mine if you show me yours ;)

**Tris.P:** Okay, deal.

**Four.4:** I just finished work. Come meet me?

**Tris.P:** Where?

**Four.4:** The chasm.

I put my phone into my pocket and walk to the chasm, telling Christina I'd meet her at the dorm. When I got to the chasm the lighting was horrid, but I could see a dark outline leaning on the railing.

Four smiles at me when he sees me approach, his eyes then shift down to my ravens, his hand comes up to brush the skin beneath them, it's still tender and I inhale sharply. Four's eyes meet mine and his hand drops, his face is guilty.  
>"Sorry." he apologises and stares at me until I smile, it's contagious. He grasps one hand to my hip and pulls me closer to him, his other hand winds behind my neck as he brings his lips to mine. This is the sixth time he has kissed me, every time feels as thrilling as the first. His lips are soft, his taste is fresh and his smell is intoxicating.<p>

He leads me down a flight of stairs, I have no idea where we're going until I hear the crash of the chasm and moments later we step out onto a platform near the bottom. I can see the violent water rushing past, an unknown light source gleaming from the water to reflect dancing patters on the walls around us. The chasm doesn't seem as daunting without the plunging drop before me, just the powerful current of water.

"Beautiful isn't it." Four says, wrapping an arm around my waist, it truly is. I simply nod, I am lost for words. "I enjoy coming down here. Just to think or get away from things." he admits.  
>"It's seems like a great place for that." I say. I look up to him as he looks down at me. Its then I notice the small marks creeping up the back of his neck.<br>"I showed you mine, now you show me yours." I state his promise. He smiles as he grips the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He is incredibly muscular - I can see the outline of the muscles in his stomach, arms, chest and neck as he removes the shirt – my breathing hitches at the breath taking sight. He is without a doubt the most attractive man I've ever seen. He chuckles and I look up to see he has noticed me gawking at his body. I blush and he smiles, turning.

The symbols of all the factions line up down the centre of his back Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor and Amity. They are suffocated by ink that leaves sparse bare skin on his back.

I stare, tracing every needle point of detail with my eyes, analysing the astonishing art depicted on his skin.  
>"That must have hurt." I say softly. I didn't really mean to say that aloud, I'm thinking back to not long ago the pain I was feeling with just the small ravens tracing my collar bone. He's laughing before he turns around.<br>"Yeah, it did." he admits smiling down at me.  
>"I should probably get back to the dorm." I say as it dawns on me. I don't want to leave Four, though I can't say I'm not a little uncomfortable at the lack of his clothing at the moment. His face falls.<br>"You probably should." he agrees. He grasps my hips pulling me to him as he crushes his lips to mine. There was no hesitation, just an unsatisfied hunger. My arms wrap around his waist coming into contact with his warm bare skin. I have never touched the bare skin of a male usually covered by clothes, this is very new to me.

Four leads me, hand in hand, back to my dorm, where he leaves me with a chaste kiss and a smile before walking back to his apartment. When I step into the dorm the lights are off, there is only one lamp on, mine, everyone is in bed. I check my phone, it's 8:59PM. There are hushed voices around the room and I catch onto Al's voice as I approach my bunk.  
>"Why would she even be interested in that asshole?" he asks.<br>"He's not that bad." Christina retorts.  
>"He's probably just trying to intimidate us to respect him." Will interjects.<br>"He's pretty hot." Christina adds.  
>"I don't like him." Al says.<br>"Well, he's your instructor, he decides your future in Dauntless. I wouldn't be expressing those opinions if I were you." Will suggests. Instructor... Four? They're talking about Four. Al has the audacity to call Four an 'asshole', what did Four ever do to him anyway? They are yet to notice that I am now standing at the foot of our bunks. I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything. I just walk over to the ladder at the side of the bunk and climb into bed, no one says anything. They are as close as I get to friends here so I don't want to get them in trouble with Four. Christina and Will didn't really say anything bad – that I heard – but Al isn't sitting well with me at the moment.

**Tris.P:** I like that little spot by the chasm.

**Four.4:** I do too, I've never told anyone about it. I don't know if anyone else knows it's there.

**Tris.P:** Hopefully not, we can call it our spot.

**Four.4:** Maybe we could.

**Tris.P:** Why do you have all the factions?

**Four.4:** I value the virtues of all the factions; I don't want to be confined to only one. We should all be brave, and selfless, and honest, and smart, and kind. At least I want to be.

**Tris.P:** I agree.

**Four.4:** So, what are my initiates doing, partying it up?

**Tris.P:** Nope, they're all in bed.

**Four.4:** Their own beds?

**Tris.P:** Yes.

**Four.4:** How well behaved you all are.

**Tris.P:** Not very Dauntless yet, are we.

**Four.4:** It's only your first day here.

**Tris.P:** I forget that sometimes. Seems like I've been here for weeks.

**Four.4:** Does it feel like home?

**Tris.P:** Not yet.

**Four.4:** It will soon.

**Tris.P:** I don't like sleeping here. I've never had to share a room with anyone, let alone several anyones, several boy anyones.

**Four.4:** If any of those boys come anywhere near you or if anyone gives you any trouble, you tell me.

**Tris.P:** What would you do?

**Four.4:** Depends of what they did, you probably wouldn't want to know.

**Tris.P:** Fighting for me, are you?

**Four.4:** I'll always fight for you.

**Tris.P:** That's very comforting to know.

**Four.4:** Do you want to sleep?

**Tris.P:** Should I be sleeping?

**Four.4:** Probably.

**Tris.P:** Well, I do have a habit of doing what I'm not supposed to.

**Four.4:** I like that. Though I can't imagine I'll be happy about it during training.

**Tris.P:** I'll do my best to do as you say.

**Four.4:** You'll do you best? Well, if you want to get through stage one you better do exactly as I say.

**Tris.P:** What is stage one?

**Four.4:** You'll find out tomorrow. I'm not allowed to favour you. Eric will be there, and he's higher up than I am. You can't be too casual with me during training.

**Tris.P:** I understand.

**Four.4:** It's going to be awfully hard not to kiss you.

**Tris.P:** No kissing?

**Four.4:** No kissing.

**Tris.P:** I never signed up for that.

**Four.4:** I don't you actually signed up for kissing either.

**Tris.P:** True, that was just a good surprise.

**Four.4:** I have to admit I'm glad you didn't slap me or run away.

**Tris.P:** I have to admit, I'm glad you kissed me.

**Four.4:** I'm glad you chose Dauntless.

**Tris.P:** You're very tempting.

**Four.4:** Am I now?

**Tris.P:** Very much so.

**Four.4:** And when I'm half naked. ;)

**Tris.P:** Even more so, though a little terrifying.

**Four.4:** I terrify you when I lack clothing?

**Tris.P:** Not per say. Possibilities terrify me.

**Four.4:** What possibilities?

**Tris.P:** Possibilities we've dreamt about.

**Four.4:** Ah, dirty Tris. I remember her, I like her ;)

**Tris.P:** She's fairly sub-conscious at this point in time.

**Four.4:** That scares me a little too.

**Tris.P:** Really?

**Four.4:** I'm new to all that too remember.

**Tris.P:** Sometimes I wish I was as confident as I am in my dreams.

**Four.4:** Sometimes I'm glad you're not.

**Tris.P:** Sometimes?

**Four.4:** Yes, other times I'd like to explore new things with you.

**Tris.P:** I know how that feels.

**Four.4:** Well, maybe we should get some sleep, dream things that only scare us sometimes.

**Tris.P:** You want me to have inappropriate dreams about you?

**Four.4:** Only if you'll tell me about them.

**Tris.P:** Would you tell me about yours?

**Four.4:** If you wanted to know.

**Tris.P:** I'll keep that in mind, goodnight Four.

**Four.4:** Sweet, dirty dreams, Tris.

**I love writing their banter, love it. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much.**

**Do you ever feel like 'Eh, I don't need to review everyone is always saying how much they like it, she dosn't need to hear it from me'. THAT'S NOT TRUE.**

**Still feel like you have nothing to say, tell me your favorite colour... animal? I'm a curious person. **

**I'm Kayla, I'm 19, my favorite colour is purple and dogs are just amazing. Your turn ;)**

**If anyone is bored enough, I like having seemingly meaningless conversations with random people. I like that someone that has never met me would go to any trouble to actually talk to me, like you four10six. ;)**

**- Kayla.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thebigdog2895, in reply to your review, YES – they will be getting new phones (I had thought of that then forgot to write it in :P So, they'll get them a little bit later, Erudite is being slow getting them to dauntless, blame Erudite.)**

**SamRoseKni, in reply to your comment, I'm sure you'll very shortly find out why it's rated M, and trust me, it will just get dirtier. Also, I'm not a very big fan of the war so it probably won't happen I'll create my own major plot twist. I don't plan what I'm going to write, I just make it up as I go. I know where this story is going just about as much as you do, but I'm a fairly creative person, so we'll see. When I started writing this all I had in my head was 'They're going to have phones, and Tris and Four are going to meet over the phone before her initiation.' That is all I'm running off.**

**So! As you can probably tell, your comments will influence me because nothing is set in stone in my head. (If you are reading my other story Our Love In Flames – which, if you're looking for lemons, you definitely should do – SPOLIER IF YOUR NOT UP TO DATE WITH IT I was going to get Tris pregnant, but everyone commenting saying not to... So I didn't, I gave her a puppy instead.)**

**I apologise for my dribble, but please enjoy this chapter, I have a feeling you will ;)**

**Chapter 6:**

**Tris POV**

_The sun beat down on the seemingly endless water that surrounded us. The sky was a rich purple, somewhere between day and night. We were held above the water as if it were solid glass we couldn't fall into, the water still though the breeze strong and warm. Four moves to hover over me as he shows no hesitation to crush his lips to my own. His hand trails down my side to rest on my hip as he pulls my body to his. He's shirtless, I thought he was wearing a shirt only moments ago. My hand finds its way to his hard muscular chest, tracing the smooth skin over though, toned muscle. His hand travels down as he grips the back of my thigh just above my knee pulling my leg over his own body. His hand inches up the inside of my thigh until it meets a spot never touched by anyone else before. I gasp as he makes friction rubbing his fingers against my underwear... where did my pants go? His lips trail down my neck, sending shivers down my spine, I moan at the new sensations I'm feeling and he bites gently on the skin just above my collar bone. He grasps the elastic of my underwear pulling them down until they disappear, along with my bra. I'm naked, I've never been naked infront of anyone before. His fingers continue to explore the now bare skin, the pleasure is over whelming. Another gasp escapes me as his lips envelope my hard nipple and teases it with his tongue. My attention is brought back to his hand as he slips a finger into a space that has never been filled before, something between a gasp, moan and cry escapes me as he pulls in out and thrusts it back in. Four is suddenly hovering over me, in between my legs as his lips meet mine. I trail my fingers down his back, no material stops me, he's naked too._

"Everyone in the pit in 5 minutes." A familiar deep voice wakes me. Four's voice is unique, and it gets my heart racing a little faster every time I hear it. I sit up in bed, it's dark in the dorm - seeing as though we are under ground - there's barely any light to burn my sensitive eyes. I see Four standing in the door, he winks at me before he leaves the room.

My dream has me flustered, I don't know what it is about my unconscious brain; it fantasises things I didn't know I even knew about, I find that my mind can conjure some rather creative scenarios.

I get out of bed and change, I've never had to change in front of other people before, I change quickly swapping my black cotton pants and loose t-shirt for tight black denim pants and a black singlet. I've never had the luxury of wearing tight clothes before I came to abnegation. My old clothes were shapeless and unflattering. In these clothes you can tell I have a shape, I may be slender but my body curves like an hourglass, I like these clothes on me.

We all drag ourselves to the pit where we see Four, and Eric. Eric looks as menacing as ever, face laced in metal, what seems to be a fairly insincere smile of his face as he whispers something to Four.  
>"Welcome to stage one of initiation, you're going to love it." Eric says in a facetious tone. Four goes on to explain the three stages of initiation the physical, mental and emotional.<br>"Today we will begin the physical aspect of training..." Four says, but is cut off before he can say another word.  
>"But, first." Eric interjects. "We're going to change it up a little bit." Four turn his head toward Eric, sending him a hateful look."Each day I will present you with a task. A task to show your bravery. Today," Eric's face contorts in thought as he ponders a task. "Your task will be to get a tattoo."<br>"Hands up if you already have one." Four instructs. My hand goes up, along with Christina's, Will's, Al's and Peter's.  
>"Let's see them." Eric says. I pull my singlet, that already showed half of my raven tattoo, to the side. Christina presents the phoenix on her forearm, Will pulls up his shirt to show the strange collection of shapes on his shoulder blade, Al pulled up his sleeve to show the lines wrapping around his upper arm and Peter shows the dragon that wraps itself from his shoulder to his elbow. "Alright, the rest of you, if you show up tomorrow and you don't have one. You're out." Eric says.<br>"Out?" Molly asks.  
>"Out of Dauntless, you become Factionless." Eric tells her. "Same rules apply for every task I'll give you over the next month." he adds.<p>

Everyone, including myself, just stare at him in shock. What cruel sick twisted things might he force us to do to stay in dauntless? I shudder even thinking about it, I guess he's not off to a terrible start with the compulsory tattoo.

"Today we'll be starting with hand to hand combat." Four informs us. I've never fought anyone before, I know nothing about it. Abnegation do not condone violence, to injure someone else purposely is self-serving. Four goes on to demonstrate different kicks, punches and blocks; we copy him, though his technique is flawless and we fumble around like blind monkeys.

It's hours before we break for lunch, we have a strict timetable. We only have an hour for lunch then back to training. We all walk, exhausted, to the dining hall. We are like zombies, there's very rarely strenuous activity asked of you in Abnegation, Candor and Erudite. There are no transfers from Amity, I imagine they'd be coping better right now, they would be in good shape from the farming requirements of the faction.

"So, how was your sleep?" Four asks as he sits down next to me, as soon as i turn to him he winks, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.  
>"Eventful." I say, smiling.<br>"I'd love to hear about it." he says, shoving half a potato in his mouth.  
>"Will we be working this hard every day?" I ask.<br>"Harder." he replies, nonchalantly. I sigh and he chuckles.  
>"You'll get use to it." he guarantee's.<p>

It's easily apparent that we aren't up to continuing this morning's activities throughout the afternoon, but that's what we do. Four pushes us to the very last second, it's 6pm when we finally finish. Every muscle in my body is starting to ache, safe to say, I'm not doing much tonight.

I go straight to the bathrooms to have a cool shower, to wash away the inflamed pain all over my body. I can barely bring my legs to drag me to the dining hall for dinner - I just want to lay down - I eat quickly. Four's not around, which is strange.

**Tris.P:** Where are you?

**Four.4:** Covering a dinner shift in the control room.

**Tris.P:** Haven't you worked enough today?

**Four.4:** Like I said, you get use to it.

**Tris.P:** I hurt. Please tell me we don't have to do that again tomorrow.

**Four.4:** No. But I think tomorrow might be worse.

**Tris.P:** Are you purposely torturing us?

**Four.4:** Just a little bit ;)

**Tris.P:** That's not very nice.

**Four.4:** Blame Eric. I was going to let you guys have the afternoon off, he said no.

**Tris.P:** I'm happy to blame Eric for all my problems.

**Four.4:** What are you doing? Dinner?

**Tris.P:** Actually, I just finished, I'm heading back to the dorm to get into bed.

**Four.4:** Bed?! I don't want you to go to sleep yet.

**Tris.P:** I'm not going to sleep, I just need to lay down.

**Four.4:** I can imagine, I'm sorry you had to work so hard today.

**Tris.P:** You were doing the exact same thing the whole time.

**Four.4:** Yes, but I train all the time. It's nothing to me anymore. Zeke says hello.

**Tris.P:** Hello Zeke.

**Four.4:** He says 'toughen up princess'. Don't worry, he got a smack upside the head for it. ;)

**Tris.P:** I'm sure I'll toughen up eventually. I have never been so happy to be lying down.

**Four.4:** Nice and comfy?

**Tris.P:** Kind of, the bed's are kind of hard, but better than nothing.

**Four.4:** My bed is very nice and comfy.

**Tris.P:** Sure, rub it in.

**Four.4:** You'll get a comfy bed soon enough.

**Tris.P:** Maybe I'll just steal yours.

**Four.4:** I'm not totally against that, can we share?

**Tris.P:** I'm not totally against that.

**Four.4:** So, your dreams were eventful last night, were they?

**Tris.P:** Yes, they were.

**Four.4:** How so?

**Tris.P:** I don't want to tell you.

**Four.4:** Why not?

**Tris.P:** I don't know... it's embarrassing

**Four.4:** Was it sexual?

**Tris.P:** Yes.

**Four.4:** Was I in it?

**Tris.P:** Yes.

**Four.4:** Where were we?

**Tris.P:** On the ocean.

**Four.4:** On the ocean? Okay. What were we doing?

**Tris.P:** We were kissing, then... otherthings.

**Four.4:** Other things like...?

**Tris.P:** Like inappropriate touching.

**Four.4:** Who was touching who?

**Tris.P:** You were touching me.

**Four.4:** Where was a touching you?

**Tris.P:** Everywhere.

**Four.4:** Did you like me touching you?

**Tris.P:** Yes.

**Four.4:** Do you know what that feels like?

**Tris.P:** What?

**Four.4:** Being touched in your... private area.

**Tris.P:** No?

**Four.4:** You've never touched yourself down there?

**Tris.P:** Why would I?

**Four.4:** Because it feels good.

**Tris.P:** Does it?

**Four.4:** You tell me.

I've never even thought about touching myself before, that would be a very self-indulgent act. The only other person in the room was Myra, and I could hear her soft snoring. No one would know if I were to try.

I switch the light off beside my bed and I'm in the dark. I slip my hand under the blankets and remove my jeans. My fingers travel under the material of my underwear until they find my moist centre. My fingers graze a sensitive nub that sends a wave of violent pleasure through me and a gasp. My free hand flies to my mouth to muffle my noise. I continue to play moaning quietly into my hand, an unknown pressure builds within me as I quicken my movements. I let my mind imagine it's Four doing this to me and I explode. My body shudders as I'm enveloped by an unimaginable burst of pleasure. My body goes slack as I lay there breathing heavily. Woah. I just lay there for a few minutes letting that sink in.

**Tris.P:** Why didn't I know about that earlier?

**Four.4:** You...? You really will do pretty much anything I suggest wont you. That's just... well, that hot.

**Tris.P:** That's hot?

**Four.4:** You have no idea.

**Tris.P:** Me doing what you say or me touching myself?

**Four.4:** Both ;)

**Tris.P:** Do you touch yourself like that?

**Four.4:** Sometimes... So, I did that to you in your dream?

**Tris.P:** Possibly.

**Four.4:** You possibly touch me in my dreams too.

**Tris.P:** Do I really, I'm pretty bold in your dreams than am I?

**Four.4:** Very, we do some pretty creative things.

**Tris.P:** Like?

**Four.4:** I've had a lot, we've done a lot of things in my dreams.

**Tris.P:** I wish I had the confidence to try some of those things in real life.

**Four.4:** You do?

**Tris.P:** Why wouldn't I?

**Four.4:** You want to do sexual things... with me?

**Tris.P:** Uh... maybe.

**Four.4:** I want to do sexual things with you.

**Tris.P:** The concept kind of scares me.

**Four.4:** It kind of scares me too, but it also excites the hell out of me.

**Tris.P:** I know how you feel.

**Four.4:** I don't think you do, it gets kind of painful when I get excited.

**Tris.P:** Why would that be painful?

**Four.4:** When guys get... sexually excited, they get... hard, and that hurts if you don't do something about it.

**Tris.P:** What gets hard?

**Four.4:** My... you know.

**Tris.P:** Oh! Well... are you excited now.

**Four.4:** Yes.

**Tris.P:** Why don't you... fix it?

**Four.4:** You do realise you're asking me to play with myself right?

**Tris.P:** Yes, I do.

Four doesn't reply immediately and it becomes apparent what he's doing. My mind wanders off imagining him playing with himself, I don't really know how it works... but i'd like to know. A thrill goes though me realising that it was me that got him... excited. It's a good fifteen minutes before Four replies.

**Four.4:** I'm going for a shower.

**Tris.P:** I'll be here.

**Four.4:** Doing...? ;)

**Tris.P:** Nothing interesting, too many people around.

Most of the other initiates are back in the room now, no way I feel comfortable enough to do that with other people around, unless maybe it was Four... and he was doing it rather than me.

I never had sexual fantasies before I met Four, but now my mind is full of them, constantly thinking about the possibilities. My dirty mind gets rather creative with the limited information I have about the topic of sex.

**Four.4:** That's a shame, you should come up here.

**Tris.P:** Am I allowed to?

**Four.4:** I don't think so... but since when do you follow the rules?

**Tris.P:** True ;)

**Four.4:** I'm actually not kidding, you should come up here, I never got a kiss goodnight.

**Tris.P:** I don't know where 'here' is.

**Four.4:** The Pire, 9th floor, room 949.

**Tris.P:** You're dead serious, huh? Okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes.

I change out of my sleeping clothes and back into my jeans and a black t-shirt with an intricately designed flaming 'D' on the front, D for Dauntless. I crawl down from the bunk.

"Tris?" Christina asks. "I thought you were asleep?" Christina, Will and Al had come in a while ago and had been talking, I ignored them when they addressed me hoping they would assume I was sleeping.  
>"Yeah, just going to the bathroom." I tell her.<br>"Oh, okay." She says with a yawn.

I slip out of the dorm and climb the stairs up to the Pire. I take the elevator to the 9th floor and search for 949. I'm freezing, I didn't realise it would be so cold up here. Being underground is the best kind of insulation, it's never too hot or too cold.

941, 943, 945, 947... 949. I stand in front of the door for a moment before I knock. Four answers the door wearing just a pair of loose cotton pants. His hair is still went from his shower and drips down onto his shoulder shimmering down his hard, smooth bare chest.

"Hi." He says with a grin. I'm suddenly incredibly embarrassed and nervous, thinking back to the conversation we had over communicate, it's easier to talk about those things when I'm not face-to-face with him. "Come in."

His apartment is quite large, the walls are white and bare besides 'Fear God Alone' written on one of the walls. I walk into a sort of lounge room, I can see a kitchen though an open doorway to my right and two closed door to my left. The furniture is sparse, the lounge room only occupied by a three seater black leather couch, a black-framed glass coffee table and a black bookshelf to match.

"Want a drink?" he asks.  
>"Sure." I reply. I feel... awkward. It's strange to feel uncomfortable around Four, but I can't help but think about what Four was doing only several minutes ago in this apartment.<p>

Four walks into the kitchen, I follow him only to the doorway.  
>"Water, juice, beer, wine, vodka..." he rattles off looking up to me. I'm cowering into the door frame, head low, avoiding eye contact. "Are you okay?" he asks.<br>"Yeah." I say not looking up. He closes the fridge and walks over to me, placing his hands on my arms.  
>"What's up?" he asks, ducking his head to try coax my eyes to his. It works, it's hard to deny the deep blue jewels what they seek. He raises his eyebrows, silently emphasising his question.<br>"Nothing." I lie. He gives me an 'I know you're lying' look. I sigh. "I'm... embarrassed?" I say, I'm not sure embarrassed is the right word, I'm a lot of things right now; embarrassed, nervous, uncomfortable, scared... excited. The negative feelings are outweighing the positive at the moment.  
>"What are you embarrassed about?" he asks. "Our conversation?" he guesses. I nod and he smiles.<br>"Don't be embarrassed." he says as he kisses me softly. He goes back over the fridge and pulls out a bottle and then gets another from his cupboard, mixing them together in a glass. "Try this." He offers me the glass. It's sweet and bubbly with a bitter after taste.  
>"What is it?" I ask.<br>"Vodka." he answers. "With lemonade." he adds as an afterthought.  
>"Alcohol?" I ask.<br>"Yes." he chuckles.  
>"I've never had alcohol before." I state, even though he knows this.<br>"Do you like it?" he asks.  
>"Kind of, don't like the aftertaste." I say screwing up my face as I take another sip.<br>"That's pretty weak but you'll get use to it." he assures me. "What would you like to do?" he asks.  
>"Lay down." I reply without even thinking, by body aches and my legs are struggling to keep me up.<br>"If you insist." he says with a wink. A surge of nervousness flows through me and he walks out of the kitchen and heads through the lounge to a door on the other side of the room and gestures for me to enter.

It's his bed room. The large bed, big enough for five, calls to my aching muscles. Without thinking too much into it, I enter the room and place my drink on his bedside table before laying down on the bed. It is definitely the most comfortable bed I've ever laid on, the blanket is soft and my aching muscle are already feeling better, I close my eyes and moan. Four chuckles as he sits down on the other side of the bed.  
>"Why aren't our beds made out of clouds. That hardly seems fair." I whine.<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't choose your mattresses." Four apologises.  
>"I refuse to get up." I tell him. "Ever." I add.<br>"I'm okay with that." he says as he brings his lips to mine.

**You know whats coming, you know it! That lemony goodness.**

**I've been neglecting Our Love In Flames for this story. So, I'm working on that tonight, but I should have chapter 7 for this up in a few days!**

**-Kayla.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really hoping you like this, I know you have been waiting so patiently.**

**I don't think you know how much I appreciate all of the favorites, follows and reviews! Seriously, thank you 3**

**Enjoy, my dirty, dirty readers ;)**

**Chapter 7:**

**Tris POV**

It's the first time I've been in Four's apartment, I've been here less than ten minutes and we're already kissing passionately on his bed. There's something very sexual about laying down next to Four as our lips mould together. His hand is placed on the bare skin of my hip where my shirt has ridden up, his fingers slightly digging into the soft pale skin. He pulls my hip in his direction as I'm pulled from my position lying on my back to lay on my side facing him. His hand trails higher along my ribs, stopping when it reaches the taught material of my bra.

My hand grasps the back of his neck as our tongues dance together. A cold breeze causes me to shiver and I pull closer to Four, attempting to steal his body warmth. I gasp as I feel a hardness press into my thigh, Four quickly pulls his lower body away from me.  
>"Sorry" he apologises. "I'm... excited." He explains. I had guessed that much, I have to admit that fact that he is... excited make me excited too.<p>

I push myself towards him - wrapping my leg over his - pressing back against the hardness bulging in his pants with the part of me aching to touch him, he groans at the contact. His hand slips down to my ass grinding himself against a very sensitive part of me, I moan.

His lips trail down my jaw to my neck, where he sends shivers down my spine with his kisses. His hand has moved to my stomach and is slowly itching down. When he meats the material of my pants he stops. This has all happened so quickly, I don't know whether I'm ready for things to go further. I think to just before when I played with myself for the first time, it was amazing, and it Four was to do it... I moan.

He takes that as an approval and his fingers undo the button and zip on my pants. His palm strokes the thin material of my underwear over my private area. I moan - it feels good, not as good as when I did it earlier though... maybe it's because it's over my underwear. I want him to touch my bare aching skin. I reach down grasp his hand in mine before slipping it inside my underwear.

His fingers trace the slit before slipping through them finding me moist and wanting. He groans and explores though it's not long before he finds that spot that sends a jolt of pleasure through my body and I moan loudly. He takes the encouragement and continues to tease, each flick sending a new and more powerful jolt though me. My hips buck against his movements as I moan louder. He kisses, nips and sucks at the tender skin of my neck as his fingers continue to spur a growing tightness in my abdomen. I'm beginning to lose coherent thought, my body is reacting on its own accord, and I'm mumbling some kind of nonsense under my breath.

My nails are digging into the skin behind Fours shoulder as my body begins to twitch. I'm overcome by a violent wave of pleasure and a cry escapes me.

My breathing is laboured as I come down from my moment of overwhelming ecstasy.  
>"How did that compare to your dreams?" Four whispers in my ear, I smile.<br>"It far surpassed my expectations." I reply, Four places a chaste kiss on my lips before burying his head into my neck.  
>"I'm glad to hear that." he says softly. I feel him brush up against my thigh and remember the pain he gets from not dealing with his 'excitement'. I don't know what I'm supposed to do to help him, but I want to. Sex would help, did I want to have sex with Four? Was I ready to have sex?<p>

I gently push him to lay on his back; I reach up to kiss him, my hand clutching at the hair behind his neck. I trail my hand along the material of his shirt. I don't like it, I reach down to the hem of his shirt and swiftly pull it over his head before bringing my lips back to his. My hand trails down his bare, well defined, muscular chest. My hand halts when I reach his pants.

There's a strange new confidence building in me after the intimate experience we had just been through. Driven by my determination to make Four experience the ecstasy he had just granted me. I'm more than ready to give myself to him, completely.

Deep within me there is a screaming fear telling me that I should be afraid, I should not be so willing for this. I decide to beat that back deep down where I can't hear it. I want to be brave.

I sit up and pull my shirt over my head, before wriggling out of my pants. Four is leaning up on his elbows, shirtless, raised eyebrows, his shocked expression slowly turns to a wickedly mischievous grin.

I smile at him before crushing my lips back to his. I'm awkwardly hovering next to him before his hands grasp my hips as he shifts me to straddle him. Our tongues battle as his hands roam my bare skin before settling on my thighs.

I can feel him through his pants against me, there's a friction against us at my slightest movements; a friction that leaves me wanting so much more. I reach down to undo the button and zip of his pants, awkwardly attempting to push them down. Four chuckles as he sits us up, using one arm to hold me up and he pulled them from under me and kicked them off.

I take the opportunity of me sitting up to unclasp my bra, letting it slip down my arm. Four's eyes are fixed to my perky beasts, his hands slowly trail up my body until the hit the underside of my breast, he looks up at me pleadingly and I smile crookedly down at him. His thumbs trace over the smooth taught skin of my breasts, I inhale sharply as he runs his thumb over my hard nipple.

He brings his lips to my ravens as he slowly kisses his way down my chest. He brushes his lips over my nipple before pulling it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. I moan as I clutch at his hair and roll my hips causing friction between the parts of us only separated by our underwear, the only clothing we're wearing. He groans against my breast as his hands grip tightly onto my hips.

"You're teasing is becoming a little unbearable, Tris." Four pants, holding my hips still.  
>"No more teasing." I agree. Four probably knows a little more about how this works than I do, maybe he should be leading this.<p>

I roll off of him before swiftly removing the last of my clothing, I'm completely naked now. Four stares at me wide eyed. I lay on my back beckoning him over to me, he very quickly complies.

My legs part to either side of him as he hovers over me, moulding his lips to mine. I reach down to pull his boxers to his knees, using my feet to slide the rest of the way off his legs.

We're both naked, I'm beyond curious. I break the kiss to push him up so he's kneeling in-between my legs. I don't think _that_ is going to fit anywhere inside of me. My nerves are starting to surface; maybe I'm not ready for sex.

I sit up, my hands on Four's chest. I have the strangest urge...  
>"Can I touch it?" I ask, Four chuckles.<br>"Oh, I wish you would." he replies. I trail my hand down further until my fingers are gently wrapped around his hard length. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do from here. I look up at Four showing my obliviousness to the situation. His hands covers mine and tightens my grip slightly before guiding it up and down. He groans as his hand leaves mine and he braces himself on my raised knees. I have a nagging feeling that I'm doing it wrong somehow, I'm not a big fan of this; I want him to do things to me. I want him to take my virginity.

I lay down, Fours eyes come up to meet mine before his hands walk up the bed to my sides and he brings his lips to mine. I wonder if he knows I want to take this further.

I thrust my hips up until his hardness rubs along the inside of my thigh and moan, I want him the pleasure me again. He breaks our kiss looking at me with a shocked expression, I think he's caught on. I nod, hoping he knows that's an invitation to proceed.

All I know about what comes next is that he puts _that_ inside my _you know, _normally to create a baby, but right now it's purely for pleasure and a way for us to show our affection, a way to show we trust each other completely.

"Are you sure?" he asks and I nod. "Do you know it will hurt?" he asks. My eyes widen.  
>"Hurt?" I ask, nervous.<br>"The first time will hurt, but not for long, just a minute. I'll be really gentle, I promise." He reassures me. I trust him.

I nod again and he brings his lips to mine. He lowers himself and I can feel him brush against my entrance. He very slowly thrusts into me, I brace myself for the pain. I gasp as a feel a sharp pain rip through me, then I cry out. Four's face looks guilty and sympathetic; he stops moving, I am very thankful for that. The pain dulls quickly and I encourage him to continue.

He slowly thrusts himself further inside me, it's like the pain barely even happened. There's a slight discomfort, but it's barely noticeable as pleasure begins to replace it. He pulls almost completely out before thrusting back inside me again with a sharp exhale. As he thrusts back into me again I moan; it feels amazing. As he continues to move in and out of me, his speed increases slightly, and the pleasure comes tenfold. I moan louder as my hands tightly grip the rippled skin of his back, he quickens his pace again. My breath comes out in huffs every time he fills me, constantly interrupted by moans.

I have never felt pleasure like this, not even before when Four had played with me, this was different. His thrusts quicken again and an only recently familiar feeling begins to build inside me. My breathing is erratic, my gasps and moans blending together as he thrusts impossibly faster.

I claw into the skin of his back and cry out as the wave of ecstasy claims me. My body shakes uncontrollably, Four slows his movements slightly, but he doesn't stop. His continued thrusts drag out the euphoric waves of pleasure rippling through my body, the noises I'm making simply don't have words to describe them.

His breathing is harsh as his movements become rigid, I can tell that feeling has built in him too, it's about to explode. With another thrust his whole body twitches as a feel a strange sensation within me.

His head hangs low as his arms shake, threatening to give out on him. He slowly pulls out of me, falling to the bed beside me.  
>"Woah." he huffs. I hum in response. He lies facing the roof for a moment before turning to me, the biggest smile stretching across his face. I chuckle and smile back, rolling over to lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.<p>

There is silence for a long moment before he speaks.  
>"I think I'm in love with you." Four admits.<br>"I think I'm in love with you too."

**Aw, aren't they cute? ;) Haha. Please, tell me what you thought!**

**Also, thank you to all the Beta offers I've had recently, I do have some fantastic Beta's now and I'm not currently looking for new ones, but i will let you all know if that changes! **

**- Kayla.**


	8. Chapter 8

**QueenOakley - I hope you will read this in respose to your review:** _(If you are not QueenOakley you may skip the next paragraph if you like, I would send this as a personal message, but the review was sort of anonymous.)_  
><strong>Okay, it was a fair few years ago that I lost my virginity – I'll give you that; but I still remember it. There are a lot of factors that are not great topics like hymens and periods that I'm not going to get into. Please also keep in mind that I'm very generous with Four's size, even someone that has had sex plenty of times before would probably still feel pain or discomfort until they adjust.<br>Every girl is different, some won't feel pain at all, but some will (It's very circumstantial).  
>I'm quite experienced in the sexual department and sometimes sex hurts, even now and in fact I have no problem with arousal or lubrication I have the issue of having slept with very well endowed men and tight muscles. (Very common for a virgin too – or lucky women.)<br>I don't write things I don't believe and going around telling people it will not hurt at all will leave them unprepared if anything, because it may hurt.  
>I don't know anything about you or your sex life but I believe you shouldn't put your opinions in your review <strong>**_as if they were a fact._****  
>As for the painful erection debate – No, I'm not a man so I'll be sure to ask my boyfriend about it when he gets home from work. In my experience sexual frustration can be painful, even for women.<br>Please feel free the send me a message to debate this further if you wish.  
>I do not mean to be rude, I am simply trying to back up my writing and opinions.<strong>

**Sorry about all that, but without further ado!...**

**Chapter 8:**

**Tris POV**

I am incredibly content as I wake. Four's arms wrapped around my naked body as his breath tickles the back of my neck. I would normally feel incredibly uncomfortable being naked in the presence of another person, however, after last night there is nothing I'm not willing to share with Four.

It seems so sudden to have been so intimate with him, I have only known him a short time, though it feel much longer than it really has been. I know him better than anyone besides my own self. I don't think time should be a factor; it shouldn't dictate when it's acceptable for certain events to happen. I was ready for it to happen, as was Four, that is all that really matters - I have no regrets.

"Good morning." Four whispers into my shoulder, tracing three kisses up to my neck. I roll over to face him, a smile set on his face – a smile that reaches his sparkling blue eyes.  
>"Good morning." I respond, placing a soft kiss to his lips.<br>"I think there's something you should probably know." he informs me. My face is blank, I don't know whether that's good or bad.  
>"Yeah?" I ask.<br>"My name," he states, "It's Tobias. Tobias Eaton." Tobias Eaton, from Abnegation... Marcus Eaton's son. I've heard rumours about him, not good ones; rumours that Marcus was very unkind to him, that being the reason he transferred. I remember the ripples on his back, scars.  
>"It was true," I say, "What they said about him... how he treated you?" I ask. He hesitates.<br>"If they said he use to abuse me, then yes, that's true." he confirms. "You can call me Tobias, but only when we're alone. I like just being 'Four' to everybody else. I like that they don't know my past." he states. Everyone knew the allegations against Marcus, no matter the faction they were in.  
>"Okay," I reply, rolling over to face him, "Tobias." He smiles.<br>"We should probably get up and get ready for training." he says. I groan, I'm still sore. Our activities last night didn't really help, they actually made it worse. He just smiles and kisses my forehead before heading over to his wardrobe to dress. I'm thankful that we took a shower last night after we were left sweaty and sticky, I don't have time for one now.

I get up picking my underwear up off the end of the bed, my bra off of the bed post and my pants off the floor putting them on. My shirt, nowhere to be seen.  
>"I like that look, you should just stick with that." Tobias says as he leans on the doorframe, now fully dressed. I cock an eyebrow at him and he chuckles, looking around the room with no success of finding my shirt before heading back into the closet. He comes back out and tosses black fabric at me, I catch it and hold it up. It's a black long sleeved, v-neck shirt.<br>"Smallest thing I own." he says with a wink. I pull it over my head, it may be the smallest thing he owns, but it swims on me. I gather up a bunch of material at the side and tuck it into my pants that sit on my hips. I then roll up the sleeves so they are sitting just below my elbow. It doesn't look half bad, and it smells like Tobias – I like it. I turn to Four, his head is tilted to the side as he looks me up and down, the left side of his bottom lips bitten between his teeth. When his eyes meet mine his eyebrows bounce suggestively as he grins.

We make our way down to the dining hall for breakfast. We round the corner and see a groups of my initiate class walking to the dining hall, Tobias hangs back and I walk on. I see Christina and walk over to her, he eyes find me and she smiles, before smirking.  
>"Nice shirt." She whispers to me as I fall in step behind her. She had picked all my clothes that day we got here, she knew this wasn't mine, I blush a deep crimson.<br>"G'Morning Tris." Al greets. "You were up early. You were already gone when we woke up." he adds.  
>"Yeah. I got in a shower this morning." I lie. He nods as he keeps walking. Will looks to me, up at my hair – dry as a bone – and nods disbelieve with a smirk, perceptive Erudite know-it-all.<br>We sit down at a table and are shortly joined by Four.  
>"Morning." he greets, as if he didn't wake up next to me this morning.<br>"Morning." I say, grinning. He returns the grin before stuffing fries into his mouth.

"Okay, initiates," Eric says, as he stands in front of the training room, "You're new Smart Phone**s** have arrived. You can pick them up at the conclusion of today's training, we wouldn't want them distracting you." he states. I had been waiting for my new phone, I was quite excited to try the games and I could listen to music and take pictures, how exciting. I had forgotten about all that, I don't know why I hadn't stolen Four's phone to investigate that yet.

"Today, we will be putting the skills you learned yesterday into practice. Eric has paired you up; because there's an odd number of you**,** one will not fight today." I'm sure if it was up to Four, not Eric, that person would be me. "You will be observed closely, Eric and I will alter rankings depending on the outcomes of the fights." Tobias informs us, before pulling a sheet down off of a computerised screen that was ten times the size of any computer I'd ever seen.

_Al : Will  
>Edward : Peter<br>Myra : Tris  
>Christina : Molly<em>

I did not get to sit this one out, Drew did. I was fighting Myra, I look over to where she is gripping tightly to Edward's shirt, his arm wrapped around her waist. They had both transferred together, they were a couple. She was small, similar to my size though slightly taller and not as thin. I had seen her practicing, she was terribly uncoordinated – I guess it was a fair fight.

"Al and Will, on the mat." Eric says, pointing to a black foam mat in the middle of the room. Al and Will stand in a corner and look over to Tobias and Eric, Tobias subtly pulls his hands up to his chest, clenching them into fists. Telling the boys the hold the stance he showed us yesterday. Both Al and Will pull their hands into fists, guarding their chins other fist poised to punch.  
>"What are you waiting for?" Eric asks rhetorically. Al stares sympathetically at Will as they mumble to each other, Al glances at Christina then nods back to Will.<br>"Fuck sake, _today_!" Eric scolds. The step closer to each other, Will bouncing on his feet a few times before he throws the first punch. It hit's Al in the side of the head, he stumbles back shocked trying to shake it off.

It seems obvious neither of these boys have been in a fight, never taken a punch before. The back of Will's head is to me, Al is facing my way, looking at Will. I'm fairly close, only a foot off the mat, that's why I see 'Kick, left side' mouthed in Al's lips before he follows his own instructions. His leg coming up quickly to collide with Will's left side. I may have been the only one to notice, Al's foot barely hit Will, he sidestepped – that doesn't stop him grunting and holding his side, it was fake. They're fixing the fight - they're friends - they don't want to hurt each other.  
>'Just get it over with, step left' Al mouths next. Al's fist comes up to the air where Will's face had just ducked from; Will had quickly taken a step to the left while simultaneously landing a hard punch to Al's gut. Al drops to the floor like a bolder, cowering as Will continues to kick him in the stomach repeatedly, I don't think Will's hitting as hard as they make it seem.<p>

"Enough." Tobias shouts. Will instantly jumps back and Al slumps. "Take him to the infirmary." he instructs, gesturing to the groaning Al. Will helps Al up and steadies him, walking him out of the training room.

"Edward and Peter." Eric calls. This seems to be a promisingly entertaining fight, from what I have observed yesterday, they are both very good fighters.

Edward and Peter take opposing sides of the mat, pulling their fists up, spreading their feet shoulder width apart. Peter doesn't wait for further instruction, he step forward as his powerful fist flies towards Edward's face. Edward, palm out and still clasped in a fist, pushed his forearm to block. Edward then with immaculate speed grasps Peter's wrist pulling him forward as he thrusts his fist twice into Peter's stomach.

Peter grunts as he flips his arm over to grasp Edward's wrist, yanking on his arm, causing him to stagger forward as Peter swiftly knees him in the crotch. I think every boy in the room cringes at that. Edward lets out a low moan of pain before it grows into a growl. He uses his cowered position to his advantage charging forward like a battering ram, knocking Peter on his ass.

Edward acts quickly, straddling Peter's stomach, trapping Peter's arms to his side. Edward repeatedly connects his right fist with Peter's face, there's a loud crack and Peter cries out an ear-splitting guttural wail. Edward had broken his nose.

"Stop." Tobias' authoritative voice shouts. Edward's fist stops mid-air and Peter turns his head to the side, spitting a disgusting amout of blood and what I think is a tooth. Edward jumps to his feet, extending his hand down to Peter. Peter looks up at him disgusted - rolling himself over, propping himself up on shaky arms - getting up by himself. He doesn't wait for instruction as he storms out the door, the hand clutching his nose that is now gushing with blood. Edward makes his way over to Myra who clutches him in a tight hug.  
>"Myra and Tris." Eric announces... my turn.<p>

I step onto the mat, on the far side as far away from Peter's blood as possible. Myra saunters over, fear evident in her eyes.

I think she is more scared than I am; I am not intimidating, I am small and have no muscle. Somehow her expression has spurred a bout of confidence within me. I have never been in a fight before, I have never even contemplated it. I've never had a reason to. I don't think anyone here actually wants to hurt anyone else, we just have to do it. This is what initiation is. I don't want to hurt Myra - I'm not sure I even can – however, I know that if I don't hurt her, she will hurt me.

She stands at the other side of her mat bringing her trembling fists to copy my stance.  
>"Go on." Eric coaxes. I look over to Tobias, he smiles slightly in encouragement. I look back to Myra, she hasn't made a move, so I do.<p>

I take a few step towards her and she moves towards me. I take one last step using my momentum in my punch, landing it square on her jaw – much harder than I thought possible for me - both of her hands come up to her jaw, I grab her shoulders, pulling her down to my knee. I knee her three times in the stomach before I let go of her, she grimaces before taking a step back, clutching her stomach before bringing her hands back up to guard her face. Her brows furrow together, before I even know she's moved, the top of her foot connects hard with the side of my head. I stumble a few steps to the side, disorientated, a sharp pain aches through my head accompanied by a ringing in the ear she collided with. I look up and see her smiling, proud of herself. She's gaining confidence, her lack of it was the only reason I was able to get a few hits in.

She takes a step towards me, but before she can make a move I bring my right arm up colliding the flat back of my hand with the left side of her face. She seems surprised at the force I have behind my back-hand slap. While her head is turned to the side I grasp a large chunk of her hair, she wails as I pull her to the ground. Taking tips from an ever successful Edward, I straddle myself on top of her bringing my fist to connect with her jaw.

I feel like I'm holding back, I just can't bring myself to cause her severe injury. Her eyes are spilling over with tears as my fist comes down to connect with her jaw again. He**r** arm comes up grasping my wrist and yanking my arm, it feels as if she almost pulled it out of the socket, I fall to the side. I forgot to secure her arms.

Before I know what's happened, the tables have turned in Myra's favour as she straddles me, arm poised to punch. Her knee digs into my right arm and her fist connects weakly to my temple. Although she doesn't have much force behind her punch, I'm not use to taking one and it spurs the ache that had dulled from her kick.

I bring my leg up and my knee hits hard into her shoulder blade and she cries out in pain. I wriggle one arm free and push the same shoulder as forcefully as I can, she falls to the side and I jump up. I don't realise how disorientated I am and I stumble a few steps which gives Myra a window to stand back up.

My head is spinning and the ringing in my ears is driving me crazy, though it's not as bad as the radiating pain. I just want this to be over. I take a step towards Myra who is swaying unsteadily from side to side. Her arms are slack, her jaw is not well guarded. I pull my arm back and with all the force I can muster I send my elbow flying into her already bruising jaw.

I see her eyes roll into the back of her head as her body becomes limp, collapsing to the floor. She's lifeless. I drop to my knees beside her.  
>"Myra?" I ask in a soft voice. She doesn't reply, she's unconscious.<p>

Edward is there in a second, scooping her up in his arms.  
>"I'm sorry." I apologise, I feel terrible. Myra had never done anything wrong to me. She had never even spoken to me, she had never sent a disgusted or degrading look my way. She was always happy and smiling. Edward looks up to me, though his face is contorted with concern, his lips twitch upwards and he nods. Acknowledgment that I'm remorseful for my actions that resulted in his girlfriend's batter, bruised and unconscious state.<p>

He stands quickly, jogging out of the door. I turn to Tobias, he is smiling – I guess he's proud of me, I am not – his smile quickly fades when he sees the guilty look on my face. His face grows sympathetic; he has very likely been in this position, having to fight people he didn't want to hurt. I hang my head as I walk off the mat.

I want to go over to Tobias, I want his strong arms to hold me tight and tell me I only did what I had to do. I can't, we have to stay strictly instructor/student during training.

"Are you okay?" I am very surprised to hear Tobias' voice behind me.  
>"I guess." I answer casually.<br>"Maybe you should go to the infirmary and have them check you over." he suggests.  
>"I'll be fine." I retort.<br>"Go to the infirmary, Tris." his voice is harsher, that's not a suggestion, that's an instruction.

I get up, not looking back at Tobias as I silently walk down the dark hallways, to the infirmary, I have to stop several time to ask for directions. When I get there I'm confronted with a very large and rather full white room full of beds and people. At least sixty beds lined the walls, in two straight rows down either side of the room.

"Hello, initiate?" A brunette lady with a nose ring asks.  
>"Yes." I respond simply, I doubt it surprises her, we've been coming in all morning.<br>"Follow me." She leads me to an empty bed, next to Al. He seems to be sleeping, unconscious, I'm not really sure.

I tell the 'nurse' the injuries I had sustained and the pain I was feeling. She brought me a cold pack to put to the side of my head 'to stop any swelling' and a small translucent green pill for pain relief. I wonder how much of this Dauntless goes through in a day. She tells me to lie down and rest, but not to fall asleep.

"Hey." My attention is pulled to the previously empty bunk beside me. A boy, about my age with dark bronze skin and short brown hair, sits there with a bleeding lip and a cut in his eyebrow, straight through it actually.  
>"Hello." I respond casually, my head is throbbing.<br>"My names Uriah." I look over to him, it strikes me then, the incredible resemblance to Zeke. I smile.  
>"Zeke's brother?" I ask.<br>"Yeah, how do you know Zeke?" he asks.  
>"Four." I answer simply.<br>"Are you Tris?" he asks, I'm surprised he's heard about me.  
>"Yeah." I respond with a smile.<br>"Really? It's nice to meet you, Four couldn't stop talking about you and Zeke couldn't stop whining about it." he says with a laugh. He's refreshing.  
>"So, you're in training?" I ask, remembering that he was an initiate too.<br>"Yep, that**'**s how I got this," he says gesturing to his lip. "And the bitch ripped out my eyebrow ring." he grumbles with a pout.  
>"A girl did that to you?" I ask.<br>"You've never met Lynn." he says defensivly.  
>"No I havn't." I chuckle. Uriah all of a sudden busts out laughing, I give him a strange look.<br>"Did you know that Zeke and Shauna live in the apartment next to Four?" he asks.  
>"No?" I don't see what's so funny about that?<br>"Yeah, well, apparently you need to learn to keep it down." He chuckles. I give him a confused look. "You know... In bed." he says with a wink. My eyes widen and my jaw goes slack. He starts laughing again. I shush him urgently.  
>"You can't go around saying that!" I say embarrassed and concerned.<br>"Why not?" he asks.  
>"He's my instructor; I'm not supposed to be..." I whisper, I can't finish my sentence, I'm too embarrassed.<br>"Oh yeah," he says with realisation, "I guess you probably shouldn't." Just then I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

**Four.4:** I'm sorry, I was just worried. I wanted to make sure you were okay.

**Tris.P:** It's okay, I understand. Only Instructor Four during training.

**Four.4:** Are you doing okay?

"Who are you messaging?" Uriah asks, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively. I look at him with a sarcastic smile.  
>"Four." I respond simply.<br>"Thought so. While you're at it, add me 'Uri.P'" He requests, and I comply.

**Tris.P:** I'm doing fine, I have Uriah here to keep me company.

**Four.4:** Uriah? Oh, is he okay too?

**Tris.P:** Split lip and ripped out eyebrow ring, otherwise yes.

**Four.4:** Oh, painful. But I'm glad it's not worse. That kid's a little crazy.

**Tris.P:** He seems nice.

**Four.4:** Yeah, I lay claim as his second big brother.

**Tris.P:** He told me about Zeke living next door to you.

**Four.4:** Yeah, he and Shauna live in 947.

**Tris.P:** Apparently, I need to learn to keep it down...

**Four.4:** No. I love making you scream ;)

**Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter! It's the longest one I've ever written! :O Haha.  
>Thank you so much to my amazing Beta Ractre1127 for your editing and opinions!<strong>

**- Kayla**


	9. Please don't hate me!

**I am very sorry to say that my stories have taken a slip in my list of priorities.**

**I have just gotten a new job, one that I love so much but takes up so much time and leaves me too exhausted and mentally drained to write.**

**This does NOT mean I will never continue my stories, I will get back to them as soon as possible!**

**I'm really sorry, but for now - maybe a week, maybe a month - my stories are on break. **


End file.
